Contratempos
by Vivi Andromeda
Summary: Harry e Hermione estudam para se tornarem aurores, juntamente com Draco Malfoy.Em pouco tempo formase um triângulo amoroso, alimentado pela grande dificuldade de cada um entender o que realmente sente.Beta reader: Mariana
1. O começo, em mais uma aula

- TRIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Hermione levantou-se com o barulho do despertador, ainda sonolenta, fazia dias que não dormia o suficiente... Mas nada de queixas dona Hermione! É tudo por uma ótima causa, além do mais, você está aprendendo muitas coisas interessantes!- disse para si mesma.  
A moça se levantou e foi se arrumar apressada. Estava muito feliz, afinal tudo parecia estar dando certo para ela e seus amigos. Haviam terminado a escola no ano passado, com muita alegria, já que junto com as aulas do Snape, eles se livraram da sombra maldita de Voldemort. Finalmente, Harry vencera.  
E depois de formados, Ron foi jogar quadribol profissionalmente (e quem diria isso há alguns anos atrás?), e ela e Harry estavam estudando para finalmente se tornarem aurores. Ela havia demorado muito para decidir qual profissão seguir, mas no final, viu que nenhuma outra a deixaria tão feliz.  
Depois de vestida, ela aparatou no Ministério da Magia e foi até a sala que era destinada para os aspirantes a aurores. Era muito cedo ainda, e a sala estava vazia. Ela sentou-se e começou a ler um livro que trazia na bolsa. Mas os olhos estavam tão cansados, pareciam cheios de areia. Na noite anterior havia ficado fazendo uma pesquisa até quase quatro horas da manhã e levantara pouco depois das seis.  
A vista foi nublando, escurecendo, até que adormeceu. E começou um sonho teimoso, que ela estava tendo desde que saíra de Hogwarts, mas teimava em fingir que não lembrava ao acordar: ela estava deitada em uma cama muito macia e confortável, mas seus braços e pernas pareciam de chumbo. Ela tentava, mas não conseguia se mexer de maneira nenhuma. Tentava gritar, mas o som não saía. Ela começava a chorar, até que de repente um homem entrava no quarto, e sentava na cama ao lado dela. Ela não conseguia ver direito, devido a escuridão, mas a simples presença dele a acalmava. Ele passava a mão pelos seus cabelos, e aproximava o rosto do dela. Ele a chamava pelo nome e então ela podia distinguir-lhe os olhos...

- Cinzas? – repetiu Hermione confusa. Estava errado... nos outros sonhos, os olhos eram verdes, não cinzas...  
- Você está bem?- insistiu uma voz masculina em frente a ela, que era a do dono dos olhos azul acinzentados.

Hermione ergueu o rosto e esfregou os olhos para espantar o sono. Notou que dormira na sala do ministério, seu rosto estava molhado de lágrimas. Não havia chorado apenas no sonho, mas também de verdade.

- Você estava chorando, tudo bem?  
- Sim estou bem, Malfoy.

Ela olhou para o loiro. A expressão dele não era exatamente preocupada, ela achava que talvez fosse até um pouco divertida. Hoje eles já não se ofendiam pelos corredores, uma vez que Draco Malfoy havia acabado mudando de lado, lutando contra os comensais no momento final. Draco até estava estudando para auror também. Não que isso tivesse feito dos dois amigos propriamente. Apenas se cumprimentavam educadamente e depois iam cada um para o seu canto. Na verdade, essa foi a vez que trocaram mais palavras desde que saíram de Hogwarts.

Malfoy assentiu, e foi para a cadeira que geralmente ocupava na sala, próxima a porta, umas duas fileiras de distância da de Hermione.

- Brigou com o Potter?

A pergunta a pegou de surpresa. Por que aquilo?

- Não, da onde você tirou isso?  
- É que você chorou enquanto dormia, e repetiu umas três vezes o nome "Harry".

Hermione corou. Ela havia falado enquanto dormia? A idéia de que os olhos verdes que apareciam em seus sonhos eram do Harry, já havia lhe ocorrido... apesar dela jamais ter admitido. Se bem que, o que tinha de mais? Não era nenhum tipo de sonho erótico, ou algo assim. Ela apenas se sentia protegida na presença do homem do sonho, e realmente, era essa a sensação que Harry lhe transmitia.

- Não foi por nada, eu apenas sonhei com ele.  
- Ah, entendo. Deve ter sido um sonho terrível.

Ela não desmentiu. Na verdade, já estava pensando em outra coisa. Em como tudo estava diferente agora, em como ela já podia trocar algumas palavras civilizadas com Malfoy. Em como tudo isso enchia sua vida de uma sensação de paz.  
Sem pensar direito ela disse algo que achava que deveria ter dito há muito tempo para o rapaz, mas seu orgulho não havia deixado.

- Malfoy.  
- Sim?  
- Obrigada.

Ele riu, mas um pouco sem graça.

- Não tem do que agradecer, eu apenas a acordei.

E ele voltou a pegar seus cadernos.

- Não por isso. Eu estou agradecendo por tudo o que você fez.

Ele a olhou perturbado, certamente não esperava por aquilo. Apenas acenou com a cabeça e sentou-se para ler suas anotações.

Hermione ficou um pouco envergonhada, mas entendia o que se passava com ele. Também voltou para suas anotações.  
Quase meia hora depois chegou Harry, bocejando e com a camisa toda amarrotada. Com certeza acordou atrasado- pensou Hermione.

- Oi Mione, tudo bem?  
- Sim Harry, e com você?  
- Só estou cansado. Essas aulas começam muito cedo...

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça em ar de desaprovação. Harry voltou-se para o loiro à sua direita e cumprimentou com a cabeça:

- Bom dia Malfoy.  
- Bom dia Potter.

A conversa dos dois terminou por aí.

- Mione?  
- Que Harry?  
- Eu tomei uma decisão. Vou convidá-la hoje para almoçar.

Harry nem precisava dizer de quem estava falando. Ele não parava de falar na Marian desde que a conheceram no curso de auror. Hermione não sabia porque, sentiu um gosto amargo na boca. Apenas sacudiu a cabeça e disse:

- Boa sorte Harry.

E voltou para seu livro. No entanto, Harry que não era nenhum mestre da arte da sutileza, prosseguiu.

- Você acha que ela vai aceitar? Sei lá, ela é tão linda e eu me sinto tão desajeitado perto dela, não consigo falar sem gaguejar...

Harry estava tão absorto em suas idéias, que nem ao menos percebeu o brilho intenso dos olhos da garota, devido as lágrimas que começavam a se acumular. Ela fazia um esforço hercúleo para não deixa-las cair, mas por algum motivo alheio a sua vontade ela sentia-se muito triste, ferida mesmo.  
Mesmo afastado, Malfoy podia ouvir as palavras de Harry e virando-se notou que Hermione não parecia bem. Depois da cena que presenciara minutos antes, não precisava ser um gênio para imaginar o porque. O Cicatriz é mesmo um idiota.- pensou- Não consegue nem notar quando uma menina está afim dele. Draco tinha sentimentos contraditórios quanto a Potter. Apesar de já não o encarar como inimigo mortal desde que abandonara Voldemort, não podia deixar de acha-lo um estúpido, e mesmo que o loiro nunca admitisse, tinha inveja da posição de herói dele.  
Por um momento pensou em simplesmente ficar olhando Hermione lutar com as lágrimas. Poderia ser divertido. Afinal, ela também era uma tola, não desgrudava dele nem um minuto, mesmo quando a presença dele lhe fazia mal, como agora.  
Mas no momento seguinte, o nervosismo de Draco com relação a Potter venceu. O cara era muito idiota! Eu estou percebendo daqui o beicinho de choro da Granger, e ele que está de frente não vê! Ou então ele não é tão bonzinho como todos pensam, e faz de propósito...

- Granger!

Tanto Hermione quanto Harry assustaram-se com o chamado de Malfoy. Hermione no entanto estava grata, já que isso fez com que Harry parasse de olha-la e falar naquela maldita Marian, o que lhe dava tempo para se recompor. Olhou para Malfoy, com a expressão mais interessada que conseguiu.

- Achou a resposta para aquela nossa dúvida?- perguntou o rapaz alourado.

Hermione achou que sentiu uma ironia na frase de Draco, mas isso não importava no momento. Entrou no teatro, ansiosa por colocar algumas carteiras entre ela e o seu melhor amigo.

- Sim, acho que sim, Não é isto aqui?- dizendo isso se levantou com o livro e foi sentar-se ao lado de Draco, mostrando uma página aleatória do livro. Malfoy fez uma cara de intelectual, fingindo que lia a página, alterando a sobrancelha, como se pensasse.

- Que dúvida?- perguntou Harry, surpreso pela interrupção de Draco, e mais ainda pelo solicito atendimento de Hermione.

Hermione corou. Até que já havia inventado algumas histórias convincentes na escola, mas mentir para Harry era diferente. Engasgou e ficou vermelha, o que deixou Potter ainda mais intrigado. Por que ela não queria contar?

- Sabe Potter- veio em socorro Draco.- é um assunto particular meu, que a Granger está fazendo o favor de ajudar. Não leve a mal, mas não quero ficar comentando.

Harry ficou estupefato. No que a Hermione podia estar ajudando Malfoy? É certo que ele havia se desligado do lado das trevas, já havia provado quando enfrentou o próprio pai, mas de qualquer modo... Sua admiração não diminuiu quando notou um pequeno sorriso que Hermione dirigiu ao loiro, e o sorriso com o qual por sua vez ele lhe retribuiu.  
Emburrou. Estava conversando com sua amiga, um assunto que era importante para ele, e ela simplesmente o deixava falando sozinho para ajudar Malfoy, que mesmo que não fosse mais seu inimigo, ainda era arrogante e metido. Estava decidido a dar uma boa bronca nela, assim que voltasse para o lugar.  
Para sua surpresa, ela não voltou. Os outros alunos começaram a chegar, sentaram-se, o professor chegou, começou a aula, e Hermione continuou na mesma cadeira.  
Obviamente ele não notou que, quando começaram a chegar os colegas de turma, Hermione escreveu em um pedaço de pergaminho e mostrou para Draco.

_Obrigada pelo que fez. Vou voltar agora._

Ele leu, e respondeu:

_Não faça isso. Fique aqui hoje._

Hermione franziu o nariz.

_Por que?_

O loiro sacudiu um pouco a cabeça.

_Você não entende muito de homens sabia? Tem que se afastar um pouco, não pode se mostrar tão a disposição. Tem que deixar que ele sinta sua falta._

_Isso é uma bobagem. Ele é meu amigo, eu TENHO que estar com ele!_

_Claro que tem. Se quiser que ele continue te enxergando apenas como a amiga confidente dele, para quem ele conta sobre as garotas em que está interessado._

_E quem disse que eu não quero isso? Somos amigos! A-M-I-G-O-S Malfoy!_

_Tudo bem, não vou discutir, só tentei ajudar. Tem razão não devia me meter onde não sou chamado._

Draco deixou de lado o pergaminho, e voltou a ler suas anotações da aula anterior. Hermione ficou ali olhando sem saber o que fazer. Não queria magoa-lo, ainda mais depois que, depois de tantos anos de brigas, ele estava se mostrando até que muito gentil com ela. Ela notou uma garota morena, muito bem vestida e linda entrando na sala. Era Brenda, uma das mulheres mais bonitas da aula. Não era difícil reparar que muitos dos garotos viravam para olha-la, inclusive Harry, mesmo com toda a sua paixonite pela Marian. Também não pode deixar de notar o sorriso insinuador que ela deu para Draco, que respondeu acenando a cabeça e jogando o cabelo para trás displicentemente.  
Bem, ele parece entender de relacionamentos... Mas no que estou pensando!- disse Hermione de si para si.- Não existia relacionamento! Era amiga de Harry e...

Ela pegou outro pergaminho e escreveu:

_Desculpe-me. Fui grossa. Mas é que é verdade que Harry e eu somos só amigos._

Draco leu e riu baixinho.

_Eu acredito que sejam só amigos, mas não acredito que seja porque VOCÊ quer. Acho que é porque o Potter é CEGO. Mas não vou discutir, afinal, não sou nem mesmo seu amigo para me intrometer. Mas se quiser sair da posição de melhor amiga invisível sexualmente, não me importo em dar alguns conselhos._

Hermione olhou e corou violentamente. Olhou para ele confusa, não sabendo se ficava furiosa ou envergonhada.

_Você entende tudo errado Malfoy!_

E não conseguiu terminar. Para ela mesma, já não estava tão claro...

_Olha, ao contrário do seu amiguinho, de mulher em entendo. _

E para demonstrar, piscou para Brenda, que lhe mandou um beijinho com a palma da mão.

_Por mais que você queira negar, fica escrito em toda a sua testa que você é caidinha por ele. Eu até entendo você não querer admitir, não deve ser fácil se apaixonar por um idiota como ele._

A menina se enraiveceu quando leu. Ofender o Harry era demais! E ela que já estava pensando que Malfoy havia mudado.

_Não o chame de idiota! Não tem esse direito! _

Draco deu aquele seu famoso sorriso de lado irônico.

_Somente um idiota não perceberia uma mulher como você apaixonada bem do seu lado. Não posso chamá-lo de outra coisa._

Hermione corou novamente. E se deixou ficar. Depois de toda essa discussão via pergaminho, metade da aula já havia se passado mesmo.

Quando faltava menos de dez minutos para a aula acabar, Draco pegou novamente o pergaminho.

_Que tal dizer para ele que vai almoçar comigo hoje?_

Hermione leu, e não entendeu direito.

_Sempre almoço com o Harry._

A moça de cabelos castanhos cheios suspirou.

_Para almoçar._

_Bom, não sei quanto a você. Mas eu sempre almoço sozinho mesmo. E você parece estar precisando de conselhos masculinos._

Ele parou, pensando se deveria concluir com o que estava pensando. Então imaginou a cara do pai se lesse uma frase como aquela, e decidiu terminar:

_E eu pago. É uma maneira de redimir alguma coisa do que fiz quando estávamos em Hogwarts._

A menina, não pensou mais. Nunca imaginara que Draco realmente estava tão mudado, a ponto de 1º, não se importar de ser visto em público com uma "sangue-ruim", e 2º, pedir desculpas pelos erros que cometeu no passado.

_Ok, eu aviso o Harry no final da aula._

Já não faltava quase nada para a aula terminar. Harry estava tão perplexo que nem havia falado com a Marian quando ela chegou. O que a Hermione podia ter ficado conversando tanto com o Malfoy? O que era aquele assunto dele no qual ela estava ajudando?  
Enquanto as pessoas se levantavam, ele foi até os dois.  
Meio sem graça, Hermione olhou naqueles olhos verdes... Céus! Será que o Malfoy tem razão?-pensou a moça, antes de dizer:

- Harry, eu, bem vou almoçar hoje com o Malfoy. Tudo bem por você?

O menino que derrotou Voldemort achou que tinha entrado em um universo paralelo. Ficou parado, olhando para Hermione com expressão de quem não entende nada.

- Claro que você pode almoçar conosco se quiser, não é Malfoy?- tentou consertar a menina, mas Draco respondeu com um aceno de cabeça visivelmente contrariado. Harry podia não perceber muitas sutilezas, mas a cara do loiro era clara: não era bem vindo.  
- Não obrigada. Acho que não vou almoçar aqui hoje.

E se virou, dizendo um seco "tchau".

- Ele ficou bravo...  
- Ué, você deveria estar feliz com isso.  
- Por que?!  
- Porque ele parece estar com ciúmes. Já é alguma coisa.  
- Não acho que era ciúmes. Ele parecia magoado...  
- Agora eu que pergunto por que? Porque ele reparou que não é o centro do seu universo? Granger, você realmente entende muito pouco de homens.

Eles começaram a se dirigir rumo ao restarante.

- Não acho que sei tão pouco. Sempre ajudei o Harry e o Ron com as garotas, era sempre eu que interpretava o que elas pensavam para eles...  
- E passou a vida interpretando as mulheres para eles, e não teve tempo de interpretar os homens para você mesma.


	2. Oficialmente ex inimigos

Eles sentaram-se em uma mesa perto das janelas, e fizeram os pedidos. Hermione não podia acreditar que estava ali com Draco Malfoy! E que ele estava sendo até simpático. Na verdade, sentia que estava gostando daquela companhia. Não era como se estivesse conversando com o garoto idiota em que ela havia dado um soco no terceiro ano. Parecia estar com um homem gentil, que a via como uma mulher dotada de sentimentos além dos da "melhor amiga".

- Quer saber o que eu acho?- perguntou Draco com um meio sorriso.  
- Diga.  
- Você deveria fazer ciúmes para o Potter. Quem sabe se ele perceber que pode te perder, não acorda um pouco.  
- Para com isso, essa historia toda é bobagem.- e ansiosa para mudar de um assunto tão incômodo, perguntou- Você está namorando a Brenda Müller?

O loiro riu, ou melhor, gargalhou rapidamente. Essa Granger era muito inocente mesmo!

- Não. Nós apenas nos vemos ocasionalmente.

Hermione entendeu e olhou rapidamente pela janela. Não pretendia ser tão indiscreta.

- Só namorei uma vez e foi no colégio ainda.  
- Deixe-me adivinhar... a Parkinson?  
- Exatamente. Você é mesmo muito inteligente.- disse Draco com ironia.  
- Uma pena não ter dado certo... – disse Hermione, apenas para ser gentil.

Aí foi que Malfoy riu mesmo.

- Granger, não sou do tipo que se apega a uma única mulher. Acho tedioso.  
- É porque você nunca se apaixonou de verdade. Quando amar uma pessoa, só vai querer estar com ela.  
- Diz por experiência própria? É isso que sente pelo Potter?

Ela corou, mas achou que não adiantava mais negar. Nem para Malfoy, nem para ela mesma.

- Não sei. Nunca pensei a respeito, e não quero falar sobre isso agora.

Eles ficaram calados enquanto um garçom trazia a comida. Era a primeira vez que Hermione comia no restaurante, normalmente ela ia com Harry no refeitório, onde eles mesmos se serviam.  
Depois que eles começaram a comer, e um silêncio constrangedor se instalou, Hermione decidiu cutucá-lo também.

- Nunca se apaixonou mesmo Malfoy?  
- Por que quer saber Granger?  
- Por nada ué. Você já falou tanto da minha vida sentimental...

Draco riu, sonoramente.

- Qual é a graça?  
- A idéia de um Malfoy apaixonado. É realmente engraçado.

O loiro sorriu amargo. Desviou o olhar para a janela, para que Hermione não pudesse ver todo o rancor que eles tinham.

- Não, não deve ser tão radical assim Malfoy. Provavelmente quando seu pai conheceu sua mãe...  
- Meu pai nunca amou ninguém na vida!- Draco falou entre dentes, de maneira quase ameaçadora.

A moça olhou bem aqueles olhos azul acinzentados. Parecia incrível, mas pela primeira vez imaginou o que o rapaz devia ter passado tendo um homem daquele como pai. E sentiu uma pena imensa. Estendeu a mão para tocar o punho fechado dele sobre a mesa. Recebeu como resposta um olhar admirado.

- Você pode ser um Malfoy, mas não é seu pai.

Nenhum dos dois percebeu que em uma mesa afastada um rapaz de cabelos negros despenteados e olhos verdes observava a cena.

* * *

Segundo capítulo... Estou enchendo demais o Draco de açúcar né???  
Tenho que me controlar...mas ele é tão fofo (pelo menos nesta fic : )

Muito obrigada por tudo Mariana

Obrigada tb pelo review Mithra Vevila Tanith, tentei arrumar a formatação neste capítulo, e espero que vc tb goste dos próximos


	3. Vilões também têm suas chagas

Draco estava deitado em sua cama, no luxuoso quarto que ocupava na mansão dos Malfoy, que com a morte do pai, agora era dele. Imaginava se seu pai poderia vê-lo agora. Nunca havia lhe ensinado nada sobre vida após a morte, ou qualquer outra destas coisas.  
Mas o jovem realmente torcia para que ele pudesse vê-lo. Para que visse como era diferente dele. Para que sofresse, se remoesse por dentro, ao ver o que ele estava fazendo com sua preciosa mansão. Estava passando por uma reforma, tirando todos os móveis antigos e clássicos, por outros modernos e atuais, derrubando paredes, pintando, jogando fora os quadros. Não queria nada que lembrasse o pai ali. Não depois do que ele havia feito com sua mãe. Dela sim, sentia saudades.

Mas queria que o pai sofresse, ao ver tudo aquilo.

Imaginou o fantasma de seu pai, desesperado ouvindo-o conversando com a Granger hoje de manhã. Se podia mesmo vê-lo, certamente tentara cometer suicídio, mesmo depois de morto. Draco riu diante desta possibilidade. Havia confraternizado com uma sangue-ruim, mais ainda, havia sido gentil e cavalheiro. Havia até mesmo aceitado que ela lhe tocasse a mão. Seu pai teria chegado a beira de um colapso.  
Ele riu. Olhou a mão, e lembrou o toque suave e reconfortante da mão da Granger. Depois que ele se voltou contra Voldemort, todos os "bonzinhos" passaram a trata-lo com uma espécie de, _respeito_. Mas em muito tempo, era a primeira vez que era tratado com _carinho_.  
- Aquele Potter. É um completo idiota mesmo. Entende tanto de mulher quanto a Granger de homem.

Era óbvio que ela era apaixonada por ele, e o imbecil ficava se pavoneando para cima de uma menina tão sem graça quanto a Marian. A Granger apesar de ser uma sabe-tudo mala-sem-alça, era bem bonita até. E tinha uma conversa bem mais interessante do que a da Marian. Ele sorriu malicioso. Não que tivesse conversado muito com ela.

- O estúpido nem percebe a menina chorando na frente dele! – teve uma outra idéia, e riu mais alto ainda- O coitado deve ser virgem, no mínimo. Deve sonhar casar de branco, puro para sua esposa. E neste seu mundo perfeito, uma amiga não pode se apaixonar pelo melhor amigo. Não pelo Senhor Perfeição.  
Com uma cara amarga, ele se virou na cama. Não adiantava, iria achar o Potter um cretino até o fim dos seus dias.  
Levantou-se e saiu pela varanda, observando o horizonte. Sentia-se em débito com Hermione. Aquela "sangue-ruim" havia sido a primeira a perceber algo muito importante para Draco _" Você pode ser um Malfoy, mas não é o seu pai"._

- Muito bem Granger. Você não sabe, mas vou te dar um presente por ter notado isso. Eu poderia te dar coisa muito melhor, mas já que você quer tanto o Cicatriz... que seja, eu dou ele pra você.

* * *

**Lisa Lupin**: Obrigada pelos elogios , espero que continue gostando da fic 


	4. Ciúmes ?

Hermione havia acabado de sair do banho, preocupada com a aula da manhã. Havia ficado de bate-papo-via-pergaminho com o Malfoy, e não havia prestado atenção. Ia ter de pedir as anotações de alguém emprestadas. Com a sorte que tinha, era capaz de justamente aquela matéria cair nos exames.  
Já ia mandar uma coruja para algum colega, quando a campainha tocou. Ela estava morando sozinha em um apartamento, havia deixado a casa dos seus pais quando saiu de Hogwarts.  
Foi de roupão mesmo abrir a porta, já sabendo quem era. Harry devia ter aparatado diretamente em seu andar, por isso não havia sido interfonada pelo porteiro.

- Oi Harry. – ela sorriu, mas seus lábios se contraíram ao ver a cara de Harry.- aconteceu alguma coisa? Entre logo, me conte.

Harry entrou e sentou-se no sofá. A ficou olhando, como se esperasse que ela lhe dissesse algo. Tinha um semblante carregado, triste. Hermione ficou preocupada, e logo deduziu o que tinha acontecido. Sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá, e afagando seu braço perguntou:

- O que aconteceu? Ela disse não?  
- Na verdade nem mesmo a chamei.

Uma parte de Hermione ficou feliz ao ouvir isso, mas logo sentiu-se culpada, não deveria ficar contente com algo que entristece seu melhor amigo.

- Harry, não fique assim. É natural você ficar um pouco nervoso para convida-la. Amanhã você toma coragem e a chama para almoçar...  
- Mione, não foi para isso que eu vim até aqui.  
- Não- ela mostrou uma genuína surpresa- aconteceu algo mais grave?- Ela realmente estava preocupada agora. Todos os terrores do tempo de Voldemort lhe voltaram à mente.  
- Por que não me contou?- indagou o rapaz em voz baixa.  
- O que?  
- Sobre você e o Malfoy.  
- Isso? – Ela riu- Oras Harry, nós somos apenas colegas de classe, ele me chamou para almoçar e...  
- Não negue, eu vi vocês dois.

Mione parecia confusa.

- Viu o que Harry?  
- Eu também estava almoçando no restaurante hoje e vi vocês de mãos dadas.

Ela o fitou aturdida. Harry no restaurante? Mas ele sempre almoçava no refeitório. E se estava lá, por que não foi até eles? Será... que ele os seguiu de propósito? Será que Malfoy realmente estava certo, e Harry ficara com ciúmes? Sabia que não deveria faze-lo, mas não podia se segurar de vontade de comprovar...

- Aquilo? Não foi nada Harry, não tinha o que contar. Nós ainda nem mesmo saímos de verdade.

Harry virou surpreso como se esperasse que ela negasse.

- "Ainda"? Quer dizer que pretendem?  
- Bom, na verdade..., sim, pretendemos sair juntos qualquer dia.

Potter passou a mão pelos cabelos desarrumados.

- Mione, você sabe o que está fazendo? Você sabe, o Malfoy...  
- Ele mudou Harry! Você mesmo viu, estava lá quando ele lutou e matou o próprio pai!  
- Eu sei. Sei que ele mudou quanto a isso. Não acho que ninguém, nem mesmo o Malfoy seria capaz de matar o pai se não tivesse realmente mudado de lado. Eu me referia a outra coisa.

Hermione parecia confusa novamente.

- O quê?  
- Ele, bem, não sei se você sabe, mas ele é um pouco, inconstante. Costuma sair com várias mulheres...  
- A Harry, isso...  
- ... Ao mesmo tempo, Mione.  
- Não se preocupe Harry. Eu não estou apaixonada por ele. Apenas estamos saindo, para nos divertir.

Harry fez uma cara muito estranha, reagindo as palavras "saindo" e "divertir". Fez uma pequena careta antes de perguntar:

- Por que não me contou?  
- Bem, eu, tinha medo de você não entender. Sabe você e o Malf..., e Draco, tiveram tantas divergências, tive medo de ficar bravo comigo.

O rapaz suspirou fundo e a abraçou. Hermione se sentiu nas nuvens. Será que era assim fácil? Malfoy tinha tanta razão? Era só fazer um pouquinho de ciúmes e ele logo descobria que a queria também? Mas logo Harry a tirou do devaneio falando:

- Você sabe o quanto é importante para mim...

[ que nuvens, ela estava no paraíso

...Sabe que eu gosto demais de você...

[Acabou de atingir o sétimo céu

... Gosto não, eu amo você...

[ Estava em Alpha! Atingindo os ápices do Criador

... E eu entendo tudo. Só quero que você seja feliz, sendo com o Malfoy ou qualquer outro...

[ops, queda brusca

...sempre vou ser seu melhor amigo...

[vôo em queda livre sem escala direto para o inferno

... E vou estar aqui para o que você precisar. Sua felicidade é tudo o que importa.

Hermione tinha os olhos repletos de lágrimas. Não sabia se tinha ódio do Malfoy, por tê-la feito admitir para ela mesma que estava apaixonada pelo Harry, ou do Harry, por ser tão idiota e não perceber o que estava diante do nariz dele.  
Respirou fundo, agradeceu a Harry por tudo, já chorando lágrimas grossas, Quando ele perguntou o porque do choro, disse que estava emocionada com tudo o que ele dissera, e fingiu surpresa com a hora, disse que tinha marcado um encontro com Draco e precisava sair imediatamente. Talvez um pouco assustado o seu amigo foi embora, deixando uma menina de coração partido para trás.


	5. Um amor arranjado

No dia seguinte, Draco chegou como sempre cedo na classe, claro que não tão cedo quanto Hermione costumava chegar... Para seu espanto, não era ela que estava lá sentada, mas Harry.

- Bom dia Potter.- cumprimentou sem ânimo.  
- Bom dia Malfoy. Como foi o encontro ontem?

Draco deu aquele seu sorriso de lado debochado. O cara era um perdedor mesmo, chamava um almoço de encontro! Mas não quis contrariar.

- Muito bom Potter.- e sentou-se, fingindo ler um livro.  
- Deve ter sido mesmo, para Hermione tão ter chegado até agora.

Ops, o radar de Draco para tramóias disparou. Por que o Cicatriz achava que o atraso de Hermione se devia a ele? A não ser... que aquela guria ouviu um dos seus conselhos e tentou provocar ciúmes no Potter...Se ela tivesse me avisado, eu teria me atrasado também... O sorriso de deboche transformou-se em um sorriso malicioso e Harry não deixou de perceber isso.

- Escuta Malfoy, não quero voltar a brigar com você como em Hogwarts. Mas fique sabendo, que se fizer algo para magoar a Mione...  
- Relaxa Potter.- interrompeu o loiro. – Não vou magoar a "Mione". Ela já é grandinha sabia? Sabe se cuidar muito bem.  
- Eu to avisando Malfoy. Hermione é minha melhor amiga, se você fizer ela derramar uma única lágrima...

- Bom dia rapazes.

Hermione tinha olheiras, e estava visivelmente cansada. Ver os dois juntos, com este clima nervoso não a ajudou. Será que o Harry havia comentado algo sobre o encontro que ela havia dito que teve com o Malfoy ontem? E claro que o loiro ia negar! Por Merlim...- pensou- se foi isso eu nunca mais vou poder olhar na cara de nenhum dos dois.

- Oi Mione. – respondeu Harry com um sorriso, que já aliviou a garota.  
Ele não deve ter dito nada _ainda_, pensou ela.

Draco virou um simples oi, e o olhar deles se encontrou. Hermione estava muito sem graça pelo que tinha falado ontem sobre os dois, nem sabia direito porque fizera aquilo.

- Já tomou café? – perguntou incerta para o loiro, sem saber se o chamava de Malfoy ou Draco, por causa de Harry.

Malfoy a encarou com uma expressão divertida. Então estava certo, a sabe-tudo o estava usando para fazer ciúmes no Cicatriz... Óbvio que ele já havia tomada café na mansão, mas quis saber como ela ia contar que havia inventado histórias sobre os dois...

- Não.

Ele poderia ter completado a frase com um convite, mas preferiu não facilitar as coisas para ela. Estava se divertindo com aquilo.

- Vo, você quer ir agora?

Hermione estava muito vermelha e olhava para o chão. Potter estava estático. Nunca a havia visto ficar tão sem graça diante de um homem, mesmo que estivesse interessada nele.  
Draco jogou o cabelo para trás com aquela sua displicência, sorriu de lado e respondeu:

- Vamos.

Os dois saíram da sala. Harry fechou de novo a cara. Ele nunca havia deixado Hermione de lado, mesmo quando estava gostando de alguma garota. Estava realmente se sentindo abandonado.

Granger e Malfoy andavam lado a lado, olhando para frente. Ela estava muito vermelha, sem saber como contar o que tinha feito a Draco. Ele por sua vez, estava gostando muito daquilo. Era realmente divertido ver o embaraço da moça.  
Chegaram no restaurante, sentaram e fizeram o pedido. Hermione continuava olhando para o chão.

- Muito bem Granger. – Draco resolveu começar, porque ainda queria assistir aula naquele dia.- O Potter me disse.  
- Ele, ele disse o que?

O rapaz riu debochado de novo, o que a fez olhar para a toalha.

- Vejo que resolveu ouvir meu conselho. Confesso que não gosto de ser envolvido em dramas pessoais sem nem ao menos ser consultado, mas não precisa ficar assim também. Ta certo que eu achava que você teria alguém mais próximo para ajuda-la nisso, como o Weasley, por exemplo.- e ele completou com uma cara de desdém.- Mas você realmente é uma bruxa muito inteligente. Afinal, já que é apara fazer ciúmes no Potter, que seja com alguém melhor!

Ele riu da própria falta de modéstia, enquanto olhava a expressão confusa dela.  
Muito bem, então ele não ficou bravo. Menos uma coisa.- pensava a menina, enquanto tamborilava os dedos na borda da xícara. Já podia dar esta história por encerrada.

Draco ficou esperando ela dizer algo, em vão. Ela continuou quieta, remoendo a desilusão do dia anterior. Cansado ele resolveu falar.

- Bom, não sei o que você falou pro Potter, mas funcionou. Hoje de manhã ele estava todo nervoso, e até me ameaçou.

Mione suspirou.

- Não deu certo não.  
- Como não? Ele estava me esperando na sala, e disse que se eu fizesse qualquer coisa para magoá-la...

A moça o interrompeu, e contou toda a conversa que tivera com o amigo no dia anterior. Malfoy ouviu, segurando-se para não rir. Eram perfeitos um para o outro, um casal de otários! Ele queria tanto _protegê-la_, que não percebia que era ele mesmo quem a machucava! E ela, bom era uma tonta só por gostar de um panaca como aquele...

- Eu acho que não adianta Malfoy. Ele me vê como amiga, e fico feliz por isso. É bobagem esperar qualquer outra coisa além. De qualquer jeito, eu agradeço por tudo o que você fez tentando me ajudar.

Malfoy olhou atentamente para ela. Será possível que ela era tão estupidamente apaixonada para se sujeitar a ficar fazendo papel da amiguinha consoladora, sem nem ao menos brigar para chamar o cara para a realidade? Bom, tudo bem, conforme-se Draco- disse para si.- não se pode fazer nada quando uma pessoa nasce para ser perdedora.

- Mas e você, como está?- ela perguntou, tentando sorrir.  
- Eu?- ele estava visivelmente surpreso.  
- É sim você. Não tem mais ninguém nesta mesa. – agora ela estava realmente sorrindo.- tem aprontado muito com aquela sua velha turma de idiotas?

Ele bebeu o café da xícara, a segurando com as duas mãos.

- E você acha que depois do que aconteceu eu posso cruzar com qualquer um deles?

Ela percebeu a tolice que havia dito. Era óbvio que depois de Malfoy ter dado as costas para Voldemort e ter matado o próprio pai não podia mais conviver com ninguém da sua velha turma da escola. Eram todos servidores das trevas, ainda que até agora ninguém tivesse conseguido provar nada contra eles.  
Pensou na solidão do rapaz a sua frente. Já não tinha família, nem amigos. Não era de se estranhar que saísse com uma mulher depois da outra, devia ter uma ânsia enorme por companhia. Ela mesma não sabia o que seria dela sem os pais, sem Harry, Ron, Gina, todos os Weasley, e tantos outros amigos que haviam entrado em seu coração. Está certo que ele estava colhendo muito do ódio que plantou no passado, mas agora ele parecia sinceramente outra pessoa.

- Sabe, você é muito forte. Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas acho que te admiro...

Draco engasgou com o café. Tinha ouvido certo? Para quebrar o clima açucarado que tinha ficado no ar com aquela frase, resolveu irritá-la.

- Sei. Sempre desconfiei que tinha uma quedinha por mim. Mas quem não tem não é?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Seu idiota.  
- Assim está melhor. Soa muito mais natural.

Ambos sorriram, terminaram o café e estavam voltando para a sala conversando. Quando chegaram na porta, Hermione parou. Harry e Marian estavam sentados um ao lado do outro e conversavam muito animadamente. Mas _muito animadamente mesmo_. Draco olhou e sacudiu a cabeça.Além de Marian estar simplesmente deslumbrante, enquanto Hermione ostentava olheiras fundas e aspecto meio doentio, o Potter estava literalmente babando na loira. Dava a impressão de que se Voldemort ressuscitasse ali na frente dele, dançando a ula, ele não ia nem notar.  
Percebeu que Hermione estava respirando fundo, tomando coragem para entrar na sala.

- Sem chance do amor próprio da Granger sobreviver a isso. A menos que eu faça alguma coisa.- disse para si mesmo.

Ele também respirou fundo, sabendo que ia se odiar mais tarde por fazer aquilo. Quando a Granger deu o primeiro passo para dentro da sala, ele a puxou pelo braço para trás, até o outro lado do corredor, que tinha uma enorme janela.

- Tudo bem, eu topo te ajudar com o Potter.  
- Esquece Malfoy. Ele não tem ciúmes, já tentei, preciso esquecer esta história...  
- Você é que é tapada pra estas coisas. Deixa um profissional cuidar disso.

Hermione já ia protestar pelo _tapada_, mas o rapaz tomou os livros que ela carregava e passou o outro braço pelo seu ombro, dirigindo-se a sala.Ela sentiu um arrepio na nuca quando ele disse no seu ouvido.

- E é Draco.

Eles entraram, todos automaticamente virando-se para olha-los. Mesmo com a mudança de Malfoy, ninguém esperava ver algum dia os dois juntos. Afinal, ainda era um Malfoy com uma "sangue-ruim". E também, Malfoy já havia saído com diversas garotas daquela sala, mas nunca quis ser visto em público com nenhuma delas. E agora lá estava ele, naquele ar _desarrumado-chique_ que tinha adotado desde que o pai morreu, dando total atenção a "sangue-sujo".  
Draco ignorou os olhares e foi com Hermione para a primeira fileira de carteiras, ponto estratégico: de lá poderiam ser vistos, mas a moça não ia poder ver o Potter com a talzinha.

- Estão todos olhando...  
- Bom, é o preço que se paga por andar comigo. Pelo menos ninguém vai te enviar corujas com azarações, como fizeram naquela vez em Hogwarts, quando achavam que você estava com o garanhão ali atrás.  
- Ei! Como você sabe desta história?

Draco piscou.

- Mas todo mundo soube. E eu ri a beça disso.

Hermione emburrou, mas ele riu. Havia sido muito engraçado mesmo ela saindo correndo direto para a enfermaria.  
Logo o professor chegou e eles passaram a prestar atenção a aula.  
Quando a aula acabou todos estavam se preparando para ir embora, já que não tinham aulas à tarde naquele dia. Malfoy olhou por cima do ombro e viu Potter se despedindo de Marian. Mesmo estando um pouco afastado, pode perceber quando ele corou ao pegar na mão dela.  
No mínimo virgem- debochou Draco. Bom, vou fazer um favor para ele, e mostrar como se despede de uma garota com estilo.

- Vai aparatar para sua casa agora?- perguntou para Hermione.  
- Sim. Tenho que estudar, acabou acumulando matéria de ontem...  
- Está bem. – ele cortou enfadado.- Quer se despedir do Potter?

Ela olhou e viu que ele ainda segurava a mão de Marian.

- Não quero não.  
- Qual é. Grita tchau pelo menos, para ele não poder dizer que você esqueceu dele.

Ela virou contrariada e gritou um "tchau Harry", que foi respondido com um "tchau" de meia voz. Ela ficou tão brava que já ia sair correndo, quando Malfoy a segurou.

- Ei, não se despediu de mim.  
- Desculpe, tchau Mal..., Draco.

Ele riu e a puxou para si. Encostou os lábios nos dela suavemente. Tinha que calcular direito o beijo. Nem afoito demais, para não dar na cara que estavam dando um showzinho, nem calmo demais, senão logo estariam espalhando por aí que ele estava apaixonado e outras bobagens do tipo.

Ela se assustou, mas não reagiu. Correspondeu ao beijo, ainda que deixando os ombros e as costas duras de tensão. Quando ele a soltou, pegou seus livros e se dirigiu para a porta.

- Tchau Hermione.  
- Tchau Draco.

Malfoy pegou suas coisas e saiu. Vendo de rabo de olho as expressões perplexas, sobretudo a de Potter. Bom, - pensou - pelo menos agora ele sabe que não se despede de uma mulher pegando na mão dela. E riu.  
Hermione chegou em casa, ainda tocando os lábios que Draco havia beijado. Na verdade, tinha que admitir que tinha gostado, ele beijava muito bem, mesmo sendo um beijo de mentirinha...  
Ah Hermione! Vai estudar!- gritou sua consciência.

No dia seguinte, pela manhã, lá estava Hermione na classe, com uma aparência melhor do que a do dia anterior, já que havia dormido bem. Malfoy chegou no seu horário de sempre e sorriu para ela. Aproximando-se encostou os lábios levemente nos dela. Ela corou. Por que ele havia feito isso se não tinha ninguém olhando? Estava pronta para perguntar, quando ele começou a falar.

- Respondeu a questão 21? Não consegui.

Ela se esqueceu o que ia falar e correu no seu pergaminho ver qual era pergunta 21.  
Harry chegou quinze minutos depois, tinha se forçado a acordar cedo, porque queria conversar um pouco com Hermione, antes do loiro aguado chegar. Sua acara de decepção era nítida quando entrou na sala, e viu Malfoy lendo as respostas de Hermione, com a cabeça encostado no ombro dela.

- Draco! Se você copiar nunca vai aprender!  
- Não quero copiar, quero só verificar se você fez certo!  
- Faz-me rir!!  
- Convencida!  
- Chato!

Draco viu Potter parado na porta, e lascou um beijo em Hermione.

- Sou chato mas bem que você gosta!  
- Harry!- Hermione cortou o clima de namoro, dizendo o nome do amigo.

Malfoy sacudiu a cabeça para os lados. Garota burra, pensou. Nunca vai fazer ele sentir ciúmes se ele achar que é mais importante que tudo. Espreguiçou-se e se levantou.

- Bom dia Potter. Vou esticar as pernas Hermione. – e saiu da sala.

Hermione ficou olhando para o Harry, sem graça.

- Vocês parecem muito bem não é?- ele perguntou.  
- Bom, estamos levando. – disse ela tentando aliviar a situação.  
- Estou vendo, não se desgrudam nem um minuto.  
- Ah Harry, deixa disso. E aí, você também parece estar bem com a Marian.

Os olhos de Harry pareceram se iluminar.

- Vamos almoçar hoje.  
- Que bom! –Hermione tentou parecer feliz pelo amigo.  
- E você parece estar muito feliz.  
- Estou, bem.

Os dois se aproximaram e se abraçaram. Uma abraço fraternal, de dois amigos que estavam felizes um pelo outro. Mas o abraço demorou tempo demais.

- Hermione...  
- Sim Harry?  
- Tenho saudades do tempo de Hogwarts sabia? De conversar com você e com o Ron até tarde na sala comunal...  
- Também tenho saudades dessas coisas Harry...

De repente pareceu que os dois perceberam que estavam abraçados, e se soltaram.

- Que tal mandarmos uma coruja pro Ron e marcamos alguma coisa na próxima folga dele? Podíamos ir dormir lá em casa...

Harry estava morando na antiga casa de seu padrinho Sirius.

- É uma ótima idéia Harry!

Começaram a chegar os outros alunos e eles foram se sentar. Malfoy foi o último a chegar, quando o professor já estava na sala. Sentou-se calado ao lado de Hermione, e assim ficou até o final da aula.

- Vai almoçar com o Potter?- perguntou Draco, sem olhar para ela.  
- Não, ele vai almoçar com a Marian.- Hermione se encolheu um pouco.

Malfoy suspirou.

- Vamos almoçar então?  
- Não sei, acho que vou para casa.

O loiro a olhou surpreso.

- Mas inda temos aulas à tarde hoje!  
- Eu sei, mas...- lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto dela.  
- Ei, o que foi, por que você está chorando? Não chora, vão achar que eu é que te fiz alguma coisa!  
- Eu queria que tudo fosse diferente! Queria tanto gostar dele só como amigo!.

Draco a abraçou forte, enterrando a cabeça dela no peito. Não queria que ninguém achasse que ele a tinha feito chorar. Já era suficiente as inimizades que tinha por coisas que tinha feito, não precisava levar crédito pelas besteiras do Potter. E depois, já sentia um certo _carinho_ pela menina, não a queria chorando.  
Harry percebeu que alguma coisa não ia bem, quando viu Hermione enterrar o rosto na camisa de Malfoy, já estava indo para onde eles estavam, quando os viu saindo apressados juntos.  
- Se ele fez alguma coisa para ela.- rangeu os dentes Harry- eu mesmo o mato!  
- Harry?- disse a moça aloirada ao seu lado. – algum problema?  
- Não sei Marian, ainda não sei...


	6. Um simples contratempo

Draco saiu com ela do Ministério, rumo a um estacionamento trouxa que ficava próximo.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui?- perguntou a menina curiosa.  
- Se você contar para alguém, eu conto pro Potter que você gosta dele.

Ela ficou quieta, brava com a ameaça. Entrou no estacionamento com Draco e o viu colocar a chave em um enorme carro esporte negro.

- Um carro?!  
- É sim, e daí?- ele respondeu rabugento. - Sou o único que não pode ter manias trouxas?

Hermione riu. Não esperava isto de Malfoy.

- Vai entrar ou vai ficar só olhando?- ele perguntou.  
- Não vai ser cavalheiro e abrir a porta para mim?- ela fez cara de ofendida.  
- Fala sério.

Ele fechou a cara, mas foi até o outro lado do carro abrir a porta. Depois entrou ele mesmo no lado do motorista.

- Sua fresca.  
- Grosso!  
- Tonta!  
- Estúpido!

Logo estavam, rindo.

- Por que um carro Draco? Não poderia simplesmente aparatar onde quisesse?  
- Eu o uso quando quero pensar. Dá tempo de pensar um bocado nas coisas. Leva um tempão pra chegar em qualquer lugar! Não sei como os trouxas vivem com isso!  
- E olha que o seu carro é um dos mais rápidos...  
- Existe mais lerdo que isso?

Hermione riu. Ficaram algum tempo no carro, até chegarem no portão de uma imensa mansão, que parecia estar em reforma.

- Onde estamos? – ela perguntou.  
- Na minha casa ué.  
- Nossa.

Malfoy estacionou o carro em frente a casa, e a levou para dentro. Subiram até o segundo andar, e ele a levou até uma biblioteca

- Nossa, você tem uma biblioteca em casa!- Os olhos de Hermione brilhavam.  
- Sabia que só uma coisa assim para impressionar uma nerd como você...

Hermione mostrou-lhe a língua, e começou a passar os olhos nas lombadas dos livros. Sentiu um arrepio, quase todos os títulos que podia ver eram sobre magia negra, maldições proibidas, venenos imperceptíveis e coisas do gênero.

- Não era bem o que você esperava não é?- Draco estava sentado em uma poltrona, uma das pernas por cima do braço do móvel, brincando com uma bolinha dourada.  
- Eu, bem.  
- Deixa para lá. – ele disse se levantando. – Não precisa ter vergonha, é a biblioteca de um Comensal da Morte. Você não vai achar um exemplar de _"Quadribol através dos séculos" _aqui.  
- Esta _era_ a biblioteca de um Comensal da Morte. Agora ela é sua, e me parece a biblioteca de um **auror**. Como diz o Moody, o trabalho de um auror é pensar como um mago das trevas. Qualquer dia eu gostaria de fazer uma pesquisa aqui... pode nos ajudar a descobrir outros magos tenebrosos escondidos...

Malfoy a olhou com os olhos brilhando. Pare de falar assim, ele pensava.- pare de me dar esperanças de uma vida normal, de uma vida _diferente_ da de meu pai...

- Senhor?- um elfo doméstico mirrado entrou na biblioteca. – O senhor precisa de alguma coisa?

Draco olhou bravo para ele.

- Eu te chamei? Não né? Se precisasse de algo, o chamaria!  
- Não fale assim com ele!- gritou Hermione - Ele é um ser vivo, não pode ser tratado como se não tivesse sentimentos.

Tanto o elfo quanto o rapaz olharam assustados para Hermione. Ela respirava fundo de ódio, quando notou que o elfo doméstico vestia não trapos, mas uma roupa bem conservada, que devia ser nova.

- Você, você é livre?- perguntou à criaturazinha pequena.

O elfo a olhou com um olhar desconfiado e sentido, enquanto negava com a cabeça. Draco quase o expulsou a pontapés do cômodo, para ele parar de gritar que não era livre e que servia aos Malfoy.

- Viu o que você fez?- ele olhou para Hermione  
- Draco, aquele elfo é livre não é?

Ele deu de ombros.

- E daí? Aquele estúpido não quis ir embora como os outros e fica me seguindo pelos cantos da casa. Qualquer dia perco a paciência, e o atiro de uma das janelas!  
- Você libertou todos os seus elfos domésticos?

Ele pareceu achar aquela conversa tediosa. Virou-se e sentou-se no chão, diante da lareira. Tirou a varinha de um dos bolsos, e acendeu o fogo.

- Não queria ninguém fiel ao meu pai nesta casa.

Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado, e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Ele pareceu surpreso, mas passou um braço pelas costas dela.

- Nunca pensei que você fosse tão humano...  
- Qual é. Não começa. Eu não ligo para eles, só não os queria aqui, lamentando meu pai e me olhando de lado por tê-lo, ... , _matado_.

Hermione acariciou o rosto dele.

- Deve ter sido horrível para você não é?  
- Pior foi viver com ele.

Draco a viu, tão próxima, tão bonita. E tão carinhosa. Não queria pensar em tudo que já havia dito, que já havia sentido. Só importava aquele momento.

Ele se inclinou e a beijou. Não houve resistência. Hermione abandonou-se nos braços daquele homem forte e atraente. Não queria pensar em nada também. Uma vez na vida, ignorar totalmente a razão.

As bocas deles se exploravam devagar, carinhosamente. As mãos dele afagavam o cabelo dela, enquanto as dela lhe despenteavam o cabelo.  
Logo as mãos dele desceram para as costas dela, e ele se inclinou sobre o corpo da jovem. Ela sentiu o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu, os beijos que ele lhe dava no pescoço, as mãos dele...

- Não Draco.  
- O que, que foi Mione...- ele estava beijando sua orelha.  
- Temos, temos que parar...  
- Por que... não adianta fingir que não está gostando...  
- Draco.  
- Hum, fica quietinha sim?- ele tentava deita-la novamente no tapete.  
- Sou virgem Draco.  
- O quê?

Ele parou. A última vez que teve uma virgem nos braços ainda estava em Hogwarts. Não acredito.- pensava.- virgem?

- Nem o Weasley?  
- Draco!  
- Ué, vocês namoraram um tempo no colégio.  
- E daí?  
- Não me diz que quer casar virgem e essas coisas...  
- Não, não é isso, é que eu sempre quis que fosse...  
- ... com o Potter.  
- Eu ia dizer especial.  
- Ou seja, com o Potter.

Ele se levantou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Dane-se pensou. Ela que espere pelo Cicatriz a vida toda se quiser.

- Draco...  
- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Espere aí, dá uma olhada nos livros se quiser, pede alguma coisa pra comer, faz o que quiser.

E foi saindo.

- Aonde você vai?  
- Tomar um banho frio.


	7. Sinceridade ?

Quase uma hora depois Draco voltou para a biblioteca. Hermione estava sentada em uma poltrona, folheando um livro.  
Estava preocupada, não queria ter ofendido Malfoy. Nos últimos dias havia mudado completamente seu conceito a respeito dele e realmente acreditava que ele estava mudado.  
O rapaz entrou, os cabelos molhados, com o olhar mais calmo.

- Tudo bem?- perguntou sem jeito Hermione.  
- Ahã. Tudo bem. Já está tarde. Quer ir embora?

Hermione olhou para a janela, que mostrava que o dia lá fora já havia se ido. Olhou novamente para aqueles olhos, eternamente nublados. Levantou-se e se colocou corajosamente diante dele.

- Está bravo comigo?

Draco deu aquele seu sorriso de deboche. Afinal, quem estava perdendo alguma coisa era ela, não ele. Pensando bem, ela e o Potter eram perfeitos um para o outro. Ele não pode esconder uma risada espontânea, imaginando os dois perdendo a virgindade juntos na lua de mel.

- Do que você está rindo?- perguntou curiosa a moça.  
- Hermione...

Ele deu lhe as costas e sentou-se na poltrona que estava antes. Pegou novamente o peso de papel dourado, e começou a brincar de passa-lo entre os dedos.

- Vamos conversar?- ele apontou uma outra poltrona para ela.

Ela se espantou pela milionésima vez naqueles dias. Ele não parecia o tipo de cara que costumava _conversar_.

- escuta Hermione, eu não sei se você percebeu, mas eu não sou do timinho do Potter ou do Weasley.  
- O que você quer dizer com isso?  
- Bem. – Draco usou um tom de voz de quem explicava algo a uma criança muito pequena. – Eu mudei muito nos últimos tempos, como você notou. Mudei porque percebi que não queria seguir um cara louco, que era filho de um trouxa, mas pregava a perseguição dos "sangue-ruim". – ele fez uma pausa, para ver a reação que ela teria à palavra, como não notou nada, prosseguiu.- Na verdade, percebi que não queria seguir ninguém que não eu próprio. Disse isso a meu pai. – ele desviou o olhar para o chão, sempre fugia dos olhos dela quando falava algo realmente doloroso. – E ele achou que minha mãe é que estava me jogando contra ele. Ser esposa de um Malfoy não é fácil, sabe. E ela estava um pouco _descontrolada_ nos últimos tempos, minha mãe já não agüentava mais o casamento, e, meu _pai_ achou que a vingança dela contra ele era me envenenar contra Voldemort e os Comensais. E ele a matou, para provar que ninguém podia contraria-lo. Então eu o **matei**...  
- Draco...  
- ... mas eu não virei o bom moço comportado. É verdade de que me arrependo de muitas coisas que fiz antes, mas eu ainda sou Draco Malfoy. Vou ser completamente sincero com você. Não te trouxe aqui por que você é minha amiga, porque você sabe que não somos. Nem porque estou com pena de você, porque isso também não é da minha natureza. – ele riu antes de continuar- Eu quis te ajudar com o Potter porque depois que pude trocar algumas palavras com você te achei muito _atraente_.

Hermione ficou com o rosto absurdamente vermelho e Malfoy riu de novo.

- Me arrependo sim de ter sido tão preconceituoso quanto à questão de sangue. Mas também não leve isso ao extremo. Eu não sei, se, e somente SE, algum dia eu quiser ter filhos, não tenho certeza de que não vou procurar uma mulher de "sangue puro". Não me pergunte, porque simplesmente eu não sei. O que sei agora, é que te achei muito agradável, e bonita também. Apesar de ser meio boba e ficar vermelha à toa. Acho que a palavra certa é **atraente **mesmo.

Ela não sabia se o espancava pelo boba, ou se fugia pelo "atraente".

- Mas como disse, não sou do time dos santinhos. Eu não me importo de você ser apaixonada pelo Potter, afinal, não estou te pedindo em casamento. Apesar de achar estranho pra caramba, também posso até respeitar esse lance de ser virgem. – ele parou antes de dizer "mesmo com essa idade". - Mas também não vou bancar o apaixonado na frente dos outros, e ser seu irmãozinho quando estamos sozinhos...  
- Eu não pedi para você fazer nada Malfoy!  
- ...Eu sei que não pediu, e é em consideração a isso que estou fazendo essa babaquice. Ou você acha que eu discuto relação com todo mundo?! O negócio é o seguinte: eu te acho atraente, e tenho a leve - dizendo isso ele passou a mão nos lábios maliciosamente – impressão de que você também se sente atraída por mim. Eu sugiro que nós saiamos juntos, - também se conteve para não dizer " mesmo que só com beijinhos". – E não me importo de te ajudar a fazer ciúmes no Potter com isso. Eu só peço uma coisa: quando, e eu não disse _se_ eu disse **quando** o Potter acordar para a vida, e perceber que você é perfeita para ele – Draco não pode deixar de pensar, virgem igualzinha – e vocês ficarem juntos, diga para ele que JÁ tínhamos terminado. Eu não posso com a idéia de que ele pense que tirou algo de mim.  
- Eu não sou "algo"! E essa proposta é absurda!  
- Por quê? – novamente, sorriso de lado desdenhoso.- Até pouco tempo atrás estava dando muito certo.

Ele se levantou e a beijou na poltrona. Para surpresa até de Mione, ela correspondeu. Não podia negar, ele beijava muito bem, era muito bonito e tudo mais. Além do que, não estavam fazendo mal a ninguém. Eram adultos, e alguns beijos (bons, muito bons beijos!!!!!) caiam bem. E não o estava enganando. Ele sabia que gostava do Harry...  
Logo não conseguia mais pensar direito, porque seu corpo todo se arrepiava, correspondendo a carícia da língua dele na sua boca...  
Pouco depois ela foi embora aparatando para casa. Draco ficou sentado na poltrona, a cabeça jogada para trás, sorrindo. Lucius, Lucius. – repetia ele- você já beijou uma "sangue-ruim" como eu? Já tomou uma nos braços, como eu fiz? Na _sua _casa? E não vai demorar _papai_, logo vou levá-la para a _sua _cama...Tomara que possa me ver...

O sorriso de Draco foi interrompido por um pensamento turvo. _Se não fosse o Potter, poderia dar certo... _surpreendido com o pensamento, ele balançou a cabeça violentamente, como que para expulsa-lo. O único motivo é a vingança! Quero me vingar do meu pai! É só isso Draco Malfoy, só isso...  
E ele repetiu a frase muitas vezes, dentro da biblioteca vazia


	8. Tarde demais será?

Harry estava sentado na cama, olhando para o teto. Segurava uma carta, que mesmo tendo chegado há poucas horas, já estava desgastada pela leitura.  
Ele desdobrou novamente a carta, olhando-a confusamente. Era do Ron, uma resposta da carta que tinha enviado ontem. Estava escrita no verso da carta que ele mesmo tinha mandado:

_Olá Ron,__  
__Como você está? E o quadribol? Está em uma ótima fase, hein? Seu nome não sai dos jornais! Aliás, aquela foto sua com aquela garota morena, é o que parece ser? Se for, melhor para você!__  
__Quanto a mim, está indo tudo bem. O curso de auror é muito difícil, mas eu quero tanto, que não me deixo desanimar. Também tenho um incentivo para acordar cedo todos os dias, Marian, uma menina linda, que bem, ainda não tenho certeza, mas acho que gosto dela e que sou correspondido.__  
__Quem me preocupa é a Hermione. Ela está muito estranha ultimamente. Sabe com quem ela está saindo? Você nunca adivinharia, com o Malfoy! Desconfio que ela está apaixonada por ele, mesmo ela negando. Você tinha que ver como ela fica vermelha quando fala com ele, e como eles se beijam, na frente de todo mundo. Já avisei o Malfoy que se ele a fizer chorar, eu acabo com ele. Mas acho que ele não me levou a sério.__  
__Quando é a sua próxima folga? Gostaria que você viesse passar um final de semana aqui, e eu poderia chamar a Hermione. Quem sabe juntos nós conseguimos colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça dura dela?__  
__Responda logo,__  
__Harry_

Ele virou o pergaminho, para ler a resposta do amigo pela milésima vez:

_Olá Harry,_

Harry olhava para a carta. Será possível que fora tão cego? Será que a sua melhor amiga era apaixonada por ele, e ele não percebeu? Será que a tinha feito sofrer?  
Ron idiota, pensou. Por que só contava agora? Ele teria tomado cuidado para não feri-la! Lembrava-se de todas as vezes que conversara sobre garotas com ela, tinha até pedido ajuda!  
Sem querer, pensou na Hermione como mulher pela primeira vez. As curvas delicadas, o rosto bonito, os cabelos perfumados, que ele já tinha tocado tantas vezes, em tantos abraços fraternais...  
Ele ficou horas pensando nisso, se sentindo culpado. Depois de um tempo adormeceu, e sonhou, um sonho confuso e embaçado. Nele ele abraçava uma moça loira, os dois se beijavam, mas logo os cabelos mudavam de cor, e ficavam castanhos. Ele não queria mais beijá-la, ou melhor, queria, mas sentia que não devia. Mas seu alto controle não durava muito, e logo a beijava, a abraçava, a deitava no chão...  
Ele acordou suado, com o nome de Hermione nos lábios.

- Não é possível que eu seja tão volúvel.- ele dizia para si.- não vou passar a vê-la como mulher apenas porque descobri que ela já gostou de mim... eu não posso, e não vou...


	9. Tumultos silenciosos

Hermione lia um livro na sala de aula vazia, a cabeça repousando em uma das mãos. Estava tão interessada na leitura, que nem percebeu quando alguém se abaixou diante dela.

- Oi Mione.

Ela levantou os olhos devagar, talvez um tanto sonhadoramente.

- Ah, Oi Harry.

Ele franziu a testa, não havia gostado do tom do "ah". Parecia decepcionada.

- Esperando outra pessoa? O Malfoy?  
- Não.

Ela voltou a ler, ignorando o amigo. Harry sentiu um aperto na boca do estômago. Ao mesmo tempo que tinha vontade de pedir desculpas a ela por tudo de mal que, mesmo inconscientemente havia feito a ela, aquela expressão perdida e sonhadora dava-lhe vontades de esgana-la!  
Decidiu por não fazer nem uma coisa nem outra, mas apenas sentou-se ao seu lado. Era a primeira vez que iam sentar juntos desde que ela começou aquela história com o Malfoy.

- Recebi uma carta do Ron, sabia?  
- Sério!? – Hermione parecia muito animada com a notícia.  
- Sim, ele concordou em passar este fim de semana com a gente lá em casa, o que você acha?  
- Acho ótimo! – a menina sorria largo, genuinamente feliz.

Estava ansiosa para ver o Ron. Não que achasse que ele podia aconselha-la maravilhosamente a respeito do que estava acontecendo, mas tinha vontade de conversar com alguém diferente, com alguém engraçado, que a fizesse esquecer toda aquela confusão na qual se metera.  
Quase não havia dormido, pensando na proposta que Malfoy havia lhe feito no dia anterior. O pior era que, há apenas alguns dias, ela nem mesmo admitia estar apaixonada pelo Harry, e agora já tinha que, de novo com relutância, admitir que estava atraída pelo Draco. Ela riu baixinho, pensando que se alguém tivesse lhe dito isso na época da escola, certamente teria sido azarado até a quinta geração.  
- Rindo do que? – perguntou curioso Harry.  
- De nada. Estava lembrando dos bons momentos que passamos juntos com Ron em Hogwarts.  
- Bem... – começou o rapaz de olhos verdes.- Acho que você e Ron passaram mais bons momentos juntos do que comigo...  
Hermione corou. Sempre ficava sem graça quando falavam da época em que tinha namorado Ron no colégio.  
- Harry! Nós também passamos ótimos momentos!  
- Mas não do mesmo jeito não é?  
Harry encarou os olhos dela, tentando ler a reação que a frase causava. Não entendia direito porque a estava provocando daquele jeito... Talvez quisesse uma confirmação, alguma coisa qualquer que o fizesse ter certeza do que Ron havia escrito naquela carta.  
- Na verdade a maior parte do tempo que passamos juntos foi igual. – Hermione não o encarava, mas olhava para a mesa. – afinal, eu namorei muito pouco o Ron, se compararmos com todo o tempo da nossa amizade. Além disso, não é porque não namoramos que não tivemos bons momentos não é?  
- Claro que não. Foram os melhores.

E Harry estava sendo sincero. Os melhores momentos que havia passado em sua vida foi com Ron e Hermione. Alguns dos piores também, mas isso só provava que eles estavam com ele na _alegria e na tristeza _. Ele riu alto - Como se fossemos os três casados.  
Malfoy entrou na sala, vendo os dois conversando animadamente. Sorriu debochado. Os dois faziam realmente um par perfeito de panacas. Adiantou-se e cumprimentou:

- Oi Hermione, Potter.  
- Oi Draco!  
- Bom dia Malfoy. – respondeu mal humorado.

Draco sentou-se a algumas carteiras de distância, displicentemente. Hermione ficou nervosa, imaginando que ele podia estar pensando sobre ela e Harry.

- Draco, sabe que boa noticia o Harry me deu? – ela começou a falar a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça, só para puxar assunto.  
- Não, qual seria? – Draco a olhava sem conseguir esconder o cinismo.  
- Ron vem nos ver este fim de semana! – os olhos dela brilhavam.

_Eu disse "par de panacas"? Como pude me esquecer que são um trio?_, pensava Malfoy, mas o que ele respondeu foi outra coisa.

- O Weasley? Soube que ele está se saindo muito bem no quadribol profissional.  
- É sim. – Hermione estava empolgada.

Draco virou-se e começou a ler, mostrando que não queria continuar a conversa. Por que havia sido tão gentil? Aos diabos se todos os Weasley do mundo resolvessem se juntar a Potter e Cia Ltda! Olhou por cima do livro para Hermione. Por que ela estar tão contente com a volta do Weasley o deixava tão irritado?

Harry observou as duas palavras que eles trocaram. Estava estranhando o clima entre os dois, será que tinham terminado? Tentou pensar em outra coisa, mas não conseguiu. Para poder perguntar sem que o Malfoy ouvisse, puxou um pedaço de pergaminho.  
Assim que Hermione viu que Harry lhe passava o pergaminho, olhou para cima. Novamente???

_Mi, você e o Malfoy brigaram? _

Ela olhou algum tempo para ele, antes de perguntar.

_Não, por quê? __  
__Vocês estão muito diferentes do que estavam ontem. Ele te fez alguma coisa? Fala, porque se ele aprontou... _

Hermione pensou que o melhor era tentar mentir o menos possível:

_Na verdade, eu é que estou um pouco indecisa._

Harry sentiu o coração disparar.

_Indecisa com o que? Outro cara?_

Hermione ficou olhando a ponta dos sapatos, enquanto Harry a encarava. Vários alunos entraram na sala, entre eles Marian, mas ele estava alheio a tudo isso. Estava morrendo de vontade de perguntar quem era, mas ao mesmo tempo, tinha medo.

Draco observava tudo. Havia percebido a troca de bilhetinhos. Não é romântico? – pensou ironizando. Dois idiotas. Claramente morriam um pelo outro, mas não tinham coragem de admitir. Patéticos. Simplesmente patéticos. Mas ele não pode deixar de sentir um pouco de raiva, por Hermione não ter continuado o joguinho deles.  
Logo a aula começou. Foi uma aula muito interessante, ou teria sido, se cada um não tivesse perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Hermione queria cavar um buraco e sumir, cada vez que olhava para um dos dois. Como podem ser tão lindos? Ela pensava. E como eu posso ser volúvel assim? Como eu posso não saber _quem eu quero?_  
Draco lutava cada vez que Hermione surgia em sua mente. Tinha vontade de se esbofetear, de esbofeteá-la, de matar o Potter. De qualquer coisa, menos ficar ali sentado.  
Harry tentava tomar uma decisão. Chamar a Marian para almoçar de novo? Ela era linda, e muito agradável... Mas isso significava deixar Hermione almoçar com Malfoy. E isso ele não queria de jeito nenhum... Ele ficou pensando nisso toda a aula, sem chegar a decisão nenhuma. Até que a aula acabou, e ele viu Malfoy se aproximando de Hermione.

- Malfoy.  
- Potter?

Draco olhava divertido o ar nervoso de Harry.

- Será que posso almoçar hoje com minha amiga?- dizendo isso ele pôs as mãos nos ombros de Hermione.  
- Sim, pode. – Draco pegou em uma das mãos de Hermione e a puxou para si, praticamente a arrancando de Harry.  
- Será que posso me despedir?

Hermione já ia protestar, irritada por estar sendo tratada como se não estivesse ali. Mas o loiro não lhe deu tempo, pois a beijou avidamente. Seus protestos se esvaíram, sentiu o corpo todo mole nos braços dele, a mente completamente incapaz de pensar em alguma coisa além daqueles lábios que estavam nos seus.  
Harry apertava os punhos, com vontade de socar Malfoy até que ele implorasse misericórdia. E sentia mais raiva, ao notar como Hermione correspondia. Nem quando ela beijava o Ron no colégio ele a viu tão entregue nos braços de um homem. Ele estava tão entretido, que nem percebeu quando Marian saiu, cansada de esperar que ele parasse de olhar o casal e a chamasse para almoçarem novamente.  
Draco soltou Hermione depois de alguns minutos.

- Tchau Mione.  
- Tchau Draco.

Ela voltou-se para sair, quando notou que alguém a abraçava. Virou-se para a pessoa, mas para sua surpresa, não encontrou os olhos azul-acinzentados. Viu um par de olhos verde-esmeralda, que pareciam muito nervosos. Harry a tirou da sala, a abraçando pela cintura.  
Hermione não sabia onde sua cabeça ia parar. Desde que saíra de Hogwarts não andava abraçada com Harry, mas definitivamente, _nunca_ haviam andado daquele jeito. Ele sempre a abraçara pelos ombros, não pela cintura.  
Calma, calma Harry! – ele dizia para ele mesmo. – Mas não conseguia se controlar. Só o que queria era tirar Mione de perto daquele homem, leva-la para um lugar onde só estivessem os dois... O que isso quer dizer Harry Potter?  
Mas ele não teve tempo de terminar seu questionamento interno, pois Mione o interrompeu:

- Ei, você acaba de passar do refeitório? Quer me matar de fome?  
- Eu não faria isso. - Ele sorriu.- Você já esta magra o suficiente.  
- Ei!!!

Hermione começou a dar socos fingidos em Harry, e ele se conformou por hora, pensando: Não preciso de todas as respostas, pelo menos não agora.  
E rindo muito, os dois foram almoçar.


	10. Pouco antes do retorno de Ron

Hermione estava deitada na cama de costas, observando o teto. Nunca poderia ter imaginado que sua vida mudaria tanto em tão poucos dias. Por um lado, admitir algo do qual tinha medo por um longo tempo: sua paixão pelo Harry. De outro, a intensa atração que sentia por Draco...  
Isso queria dizer alguma coisa sobre seu caráter? Era possível alguém querer dois homens diferentes?  
Não conseguia explicar direito o que se passava com ela. Quando estava estudando com Draco na sala, e Harry chegou, ficou envergonhada e quis afastar o loiro o mais rápido possível de si. Já quando estava conversando animadamente com Harry, teve medo de que Draco achasse que tinha acontecido alguma coisa entre os dois.  
- O que eu faço?- perguntou alto.  
Ficou alguns minutos esperando uma resposta cair do teto, mas ele não pareceu disposto a ajuda-la.

- Vai para casa do Potter hoje? – perguntou Malfoy à Hermione, na sala antes da aula.  
- Como você sabe? – Hermione parecia confusa.  
- Ele está espalhando pelos quatro cantos que você e o Weasley vão passar a noite na casa dele.  
- É sim, nós vamos para lá hoje. – Hermione parecia um pouco embaraçada.  
- Boa sorte. Achei que o Weasley ia atrapalhar um pouco, mas já que parece que vocês gostam da coisa...  
- O QUE?! Draco o que você está insinuando?

Ele riu de lado, divertido da cara dela. Na naquele momento, Potter entrava conversando com alguém... Marian.  
Tanto Draco quanto Hermione sorriram amarelo.  
- Eu juro que eu estou tentando, mas com o Potter ninguém pode. – pensava Malfoy. – Ele ainda não se tocou!

Hermione desviou o olhar, e mudou de assunto com Draco. Ele percebeu, e começou ele também a falar de outra coisa. Era um bom sinal ela não estar chorando baldes de lágrimas...  
O resto do dia transcorreu sem grandes acontecimentos. Harry e Hermione trocaram algumas palavras, ansiosos para ver Ron. Draco ficou bastante tempo ao lado da garota, e ambos se surpreenderam, por ter sido tão agradável.  
Fim da tarde, Hermione deveria ir com Harry para a casa dele. Draco cochichou algo em seu ouvido, que a deixou vermelha. Potter que observava de longe, teria dado sua varinha para ouvir o que ele falara. Qual teria sido sua surpresa se tivesse conseguido.  
Draco tinha se inclinado charmoso ao lado de Hermione:

- Vê se passa na sua casa e põe algo mais, _insinuante_. Não deixe o babaca ali escapar.

Vermelha ela o olhou com ar repreensivo:

- Por favor Draco, pare com isso!

Ele sorriu e encostou os lábios fechados nos dela, em um beijo que deveria ser casto, mas não foi. Ele apertou a cintura dela contra o corpo, e se alegrou ao percebeu que ela entreabria a boca.  
Harry olhou para o chão, constrangido.

- Vocês podiam parar de se agarrar por aí, sabia? – dizia o amigo.  
- Ah, Harry... é que, não nos vemos muito, praticamente somente aqui nas aulas...

Ele cravou os olhos verdes nela. Ambos usavam suas varinhas para cozinhar o jantar, enquanto esperavam Ron.

- É mesmo sério este lance entre vocês?  
- Não, quer dizer, sei lá! Vamos falar de outra coisa, sim?  
- Você costumava conversar sobre seus relacionamentos comigo... Sobre o Krum, o Ron...

Ele parou abruptamente. Nunca havia pensado nisso, mas depois do Ron, nunca mais Hermione havia confessado nada amoroso para ele. Será que ela terminara com Ron por sua causa? Ela se mantinha calada, o que aumentava sua inquietação.

- Mione...  
- Fala Harry. Mas por favor, não sobre o Draco!  
- Não é isso... eu só fiquei curioso de repente. Você terminou com o Ron por causa de outro cara?  
- Não. – ela parecia divertida. – Não fui eu que terminou com ele, foi ele que terminou comigo.  
- Sério! Sempre pensei que tivesse sido o contrario!  
- Por que? Porque eu não fiquei chorando pelos cantos? Eu entendi que ele tinha razão. O tempo que passamos juntos foi maravilhoso, e vai ficar guardado para sempre no meu coração. Mesmo a paixão tendo acabado, ficou algo muito forte entre nós, que permanece até hoje, e desejo profundamente que permaneça para sempre.

Harry parou de fazer o jantar.

- Sabe, ouvindo você falar assim, tenho até inveja do Ron...

Hermione prendeu a respiração. Mas ele prosseguiu.

- Duvido que alguma ex-namorada minha fale assim de mim hoje em dia...

A moça riu.

- Mentiroso! A Gina gosta muito de você!

Ele se calou. Era verdade. A amizade entre ele e Gina era forte até hoje. Claro que não como a amizade entre Hermione e Ron, mas ainda a queria muito bem, e sabia que ela desejava o mesmo para ele.  
Voltou a sua ocupação com a comida, quando teve uma idéia.

- Hermione, sabe uma coisa que o Ron me disse uma vez em Hogwarts?  
- Se você não se lembra, eu larguei adivinhação Harry. Me faça uma pergunta sobre Aritmancia que eu respondo...  
- Sua boba!- ele riu. – Não quer saber o que ele me disse?  
- Diga, se é tão interessante...  
- Que você gostava de mim.

Hermione engasgou, Harry foi socorre-la. Não adiantava negar. A forma como ela ficou transtornada foi mais do que uma confirmação. Pensando rápido, ela teve uma idéia para atenuar as coisas.  
- Esse Ron sempre foi fofoqueiro...  
- Q-Quer dizer que é verdade? – o moreno gaguejava.  
- Teve uma época no colégio que eu gostava sim. Mas se eu tivesse sabido na época que o Ron sabia, e tinha te contado, pode ter certeza que ele não teria vivido para jogar quadribol...

Hermione tentava parecer natural. Tentava fingir que estava conversando sobre seu namoro com Ron, sobre uma paixão que já tinha se acabado, que era só uma lembrança...

- Por, por que nunca me contou?  
- Sei lá Harry... que diferença faz agora? Era tímida, tinha medo de você não corresponder e isso estragar nossa amizade... E estava certa não é? Eu não disse nada, e continuamos grandes amigos até hoje...  
- É. Mas se você tivesse falado, poderíamos ter tentado...

Ele não olhava para ela, mas para as abóboras das quais fazia um suco. Hermione o olhava, completamente aturdida.

- E de qualquer jeito seriamos amigos até hoje, não é? Como você é amiga do Ron.  
- Harry... para que falar nisso agora?  
- Por nada. Apenas. Deixa para lá...

Mas ela não estava com humor para deixar nada para lá.

- Ah Harry! Eu já confessei que gostava de você, é sua vez agora de falar!  
- Não é nada... de repente, só gostaria de saber o que teria acontecido se tivéssemos ficado juntos alguma vez... Nós nos damos tão bem até hoje... Será que ainda estaríamos juntos agora?

Os dois pararam o que estavam fazendo. Ficaram de frente um para o outro, mentalmente cada um tentava achar uma resposta para aquela pergunta. Hermione estava pronta para dizer algo, quando ouviram um barulho na lareira, e Ron chegando.

- E aí, o jantar ta pronto??

Normalmente eles usavam a lareira para visitar o Harry, por não achar gentil aparatar logo dentro da casa dele, nem poder aparatar na rua em frente...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?- ele perguntou, ao ver a expressão deles.

Mas Hermione já havia desistido do que ia falar. Correu e se jogou nos braços de Ron, dando um abraço que quase o enforcou. Ele ficou entre o assustado e sem-graça, olhando para Harry com seu olhar de indagação. 


	11. Ente Amigos, Parte I

**Capítulo XI- Entre amigos... (Parte I )**

- Que saudades!!- Hermione dizia, sem soltar do amigo.

- E.. eu também senti sua falta Mione... – Ron estava muito vermelho. – E..., mas você está me apertando...

Hermione corou um pouco também e o soltou. Harry foi até o amigo para cumprimenta-lo também.  
- E aí Ron? Como está a estrela do quadribol??  
- Muito bem! – Ron jogava os cabelos ruivos para trás, fazendo charme. – se melhorar estraga. E vocês? Como vão os eternos alunos de alguma coisa?  
Ron e Harry riram, mas Hermione permaneceu séria. Na verdade, não estava prestando atenção na conversa deles. Estava pensando no que Draco estava fazendo naquele momento.

- Draco?  
- Fala Brenda.  
- Precisamos conversar.  
Draco parou de beijar o pescoço da morena imediatamente. Odiava aquela frase. Cada vez que a ouvia, sabia que tinha que riscar mais um nome do seu caderninho. Por que as mulheres complicam tanto as coisas?

- Sobre o que você quer falar justo _agora_?

Brenda deu um sorrisinho.

- Sobre a Granger.  
- A GRANGER! Mas você pode me dizer o que diabos a Granger tem haver conosco?

Draco já havia se levantado da cama, irritadíssimo.

- Quero saber o que há entre vocês.  
- Brenda, achei que você tinha entendido que não somos casados. Eu não tenho que te dar satisfações, assim como não as peço de você.  
- Eu acho que tenho o direito de saber. Afinal, de uma hora pra outra você não desgruda da _sangue-ruim_!  
- E O QUE VOCÊ TEM COM ISSO! Eu não sou casado com você, e diga-se de passagem, Graças a Merlin! Eu grudo, ou desgrudo de quem quiser, e querida, parece que acabo de saber de quem quero desgrudar...  
- Draco! Eu só quiser saber...  
- O que não é da sua conta.

Brenda percebeu que tinha passado do limite. Nunca havia se incomodado com o fato de Draco sair com outras mulheres, mas ele também nunca havia esfregado outra em sua cara deste jeito. De qualquer maneira, a situação pedia calma.

- Calma Draco, desculpa. Se você não quer falar, juro que não pergunto mais.

E ela começou a lamber o lóbulo da orelha dele. Ele olhou para o teto, e chegou a conclusão de que, apesar de tudo, não tinha nada melhor para fazer naquele momento.

Os três amigos estavam comendo e conversando animadamente. Parecia que de repente, estavam novamente em Hogwarts.

- Então Ron, e a morena? – provocou Harry.  
- Bom, sabe como é... nada oficial ainda... – Ron fez uma cara de cafajeste, que irritou Hermione, mas ela permaneceu calada.  
- E você Harry? Como vai com a Marian?- revidou o ruivo.  
- È... bem. – Harry ria miúdo. – Acho que ela também gosta de mim.  
Harry parou ao dizer isso, virando para Hermione. Será que não deveria dizer estas coisas na frente dela? Será que ela realmente já havia deixado de gostar dele? Não queria por nada neste mundo magoa-la. No entanto, Hermione continuava comendo, sem demonstrar nenhuma reação.  
- E você Mione? – Ron cutucou.  
- Eu o que?  
- Uma coruja me contou que você também não está sozinha...

Hermione deu de ombros e bebeu um pouco do suco de abóbora. Harry e Ron se entreolharam. Ambos queriam tocar no assunto, mas ela não estava facilitando.

- A Mione está aos amores com o Malfoy. – Harry parecia conter uma raiva ao dizer isso.  
- O Malfoy? – Ron gargalhava. – Diz aí Hermione, ele ainda tem cheiro de doninha.

Hermione largou o suco, e encarou o ruivo.

- Ronald! Não fale assim do Draco! Ele mudou e agora é um homem maravilhoso!

Até mesmo a garota se assustou com o tom da sua voz. Os amigos a olharam constrangidos.

- Não precisa ficar tão irritada para defender seu "namoradinho". – Ron também estava chateado agora.  
- Ele não é meu "namoradinho". E eu não falo nada das mulheres com as quais você sai!  
- Falar o que? Eu não saio com nenhuma ex- Comensal da Morte!  
- O Draco nunca foi um Comensal! E se...

- CHEGA! VOCÊS NÃO VÃO BRIGAR AGORA VÃO? 

Harry estava transtornado. Havia imaginado aquela como uma noite agradável e feliz ao lado dos seus melhores amigos. Os outros dois se entreolharam, sentindo remorso.

- Ah Harry! Vai dizer que não parece que voltamos para Hogwarts! – Hermione tentou quebrar a tensão. – Afinal, nós sempre discutíamos, e você sempre se irritava!  
Hermione beliscou a bochecha de Harry, e todos riram. Em um instante estavam em pé, se abraçando.

- Eu senti tanta falta de estarmos juntos. – Hermione falava, emocionada. – Eu amo tanto vocês...  
- Mais que o Malfoy? – Ron não pode se conter.  
- Não provoca Weasley!

E todos riram. Iam deixar os planos de tentar convencer Hermione a largar de Draco para mais tarde. 


	12. Entre Amigos, Parte II

Os amigos terminaram de jantar em paz, conversando sobre as amenidades da vida.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – Ron perguntou, bocejando preguiçosamente.  
- Aposto que vão jogar xadrez bruxo. – desdenhou Hermione.  
- Não, sinto informar senhorita Granger, mas desta vez está errada. – Harry fazia uma voz jocosa. – Vamos fazer algo tipicamente trouxa, que eu sempre quis fazer, mas meus tios nunca deixaram...

Ron e Hermione se entreolharam. Fazer uma coisa trouxa? Não era certamente o que se espera de uma reunião de bruxos.

- Muito bem, senhor Potter. O que seria "algo tipicamente trouxa"? – Mione entrou na brincadeira.

Ron franziu a testa. Não estava bem certo de que queria fazer algo trouxa. No entanto Harry ignorou o amigo e pegou em uma mesa de canto duas fitas de vídeo  
(N.A. Alguém ainda lembra o que é isso?--)

- Vamos ver filmes! – Mione ria.- Onde está a televisão?  
- Tem uma no meu quarto. Vamos lá!

Ron os olhava, sem muita certeza do que estavam querendo dizer com aquilo. Uma tele-o-que?  
Hermione fez um discurso sobre a televisão, vídeo- cassete e filmes trouxas, enquanto eles subiam para o quarto que agora era de Harry.

Era um quarto sem decoração, a não ser as bandeiras dos times de quadribol nas paredes, assim como fotos dos amigos. Ali eles podiam ver a si mesmo, em diversos estágios da adolescência, e muitas das pessoas que estiveram com eles em todo este tempo. Essa era a maneira de Harry de matar a saudade que sentia de todos aqueles que amava, mesmo os que não estavam mais entre eles.  
No centro do quarto havia uma cama de casal, e defronte a ela uma mesa com uma televisão de 29 polegadas, e um vídeo cassete.

- Uau! – ria a menina. – Você nem é exagerado, hein? Uma cama de casal e uma tv deste tamanho!  
- Acho que pelo menos agora eu mereço um pouco de conforto não é?- Harry deu de ombros.  
- Claro que sim! Você merece o melhor!

Dizendo isso, Hermione se pôs na ponta do pé para beijar-lhe a bochecha. Quase caiu de espanto ao notar que ele colocou as mãos em sua cintura, criando uma espécie de abraço. Ficaram calados, sérios, perdidos um nos olhos do outro.

- Se queriam ficar sozinhos, era só não ter me chamado. – Ron dizia em tom magoado.

Harry e Hermione se soltaram sem graça. O ruivo sentou na beira da cama, emburrado. Não tinha atravessado metade do país via pó-de-flú para segurar vela dos melhores amigos.  
Querendo amenizar as coisas, tanto a cara de Ron quanto o clima com Harry, Hermione sentou-se na cama e abraçou Ron pelas costas.

- Não precisa fazer charme! Se queria um abraço era só pedir!

Ron corou.

- Quem disse que eu queria te abraçar?Vai lá, se agarra com o moreno dos olhos verdes! Deixa o sardentinho esquecido de lado. – ele brincava, deixando Hermione mais animada. Queria muito aliviar toda a tensão dos últimos dias, pensar em outra coisa, relaxar.  
- Ah Ronizinho, você sabe que gosto das suas sardas!

Agora era a vez de Harry se aborrecer.

- Ah me poupem vocês dois! Nem quando namoravam de verdade eram grudentos assim.

Mione largou imediatamente de Ron, e os dois coraram violentamente. Sempre era assim quando citavam a época que namoraram.

- Eu mereço! Dois melhores amigos, e os dois ciumentos!- Mione se lamentava.  
- Eu não tenho ciúmes de você! – protestava o ruivo.  
- Não é o que pareceu agora há pouco!  
- Convencida!  
- Estúpido!  
- Ei Harry, quer dizer pra senhorita-ego-inflado aqui que nós não temos ciúmes dela?  
Harry os olhou, sentou na cama e não respondeu. Diante da insistência de Ron, foi obrigado a dizer o que realmente pensava.

- Não posso dizer que não. Acho que realmente tenho ciúmes da atenção da Mione, não gosto de dividi-la. E não negue Ron, você também tem ciúmes dela.

Ron engasgou uma negativa, enquanto a menina olhava fixamente para Harry, que por sua vez olhava divertido para o amigo.

- Está bem! – Ron gritou. – Talvez eu tenha um pouco, mais só um pouco de ciúmes dela. Mas também, vocês já ficam juntos todos os dias, e eu lá longe. É difícil me acostumar a não ter uma vozinha irritante me dizendo o tempo todo o que fazer, dando todas as respostas e brigando comigo. E também não é justo! Você tem ela só pra você todos os dias, e eu levando balaço na cabeça!

Eles riram.

- É Ron, acho que realmente eu estou melhor do que você, porque posso ouvir os conselhos dela todo dia, as opiniões, as respostas das provas...

Hermione estava tão emocionada ao ouvir os amigos que seus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

- Mas está errado quanto a que eu "a tenho só para mim". Não a divido com você, mas tem alguém pior, o Malfoy. Sinceramente, preferia mil vezes quando ela namorava com você. Eu me sentia meio de lado, mas não excluído da vida dela como agora!  
- Pois é... Tenho vontade de gritar só de imaginar ela e o, Malfoy... Acho que seria melhor se ela ficasse com você Harry... assim eu teria certeza que ela estava em boas mãos...

Hermione ergueu-se prontamente.

- Weasley e Potter! Não precisam ficar me empurrando entre vocês! Não sei o que tenho na cabeça pra ainda querer ser amiga de dois trogloditas!

Ela pegou a mochila que havia trazido e gritou saindo do quarto.

- Vou tomar banho. Talvez quando eu voltar vocês já tenham tirado no cara ou coroa com qual dos dois eu devo ficar.

Eles se olharam. Estavam apenas brincando, não queriam a irritar tanto.

- Ela continua nervosa como sempre, né? – Ron falou, deitando na cama.  
- É sim, algumas coisas nunca mudam. Ron, o que você disse na carta, era verdade?  
- O que?  
- Oras! Que você achava que a Mione gostava de mim!  
- Ah isso... – Ron ria. – Puxa cara, todo mundo percebia! Só você não! E depois, eu é que sou o lerdo do grupo...quando a Hermione gostava de mim, eu percebi... posso ter demorado pra tomar uma atitude, mas sabia que ela gostava de mim!  
- Como assim, todo mundo percebia? – Harry estava realmente confuso agora.  
- Até a Ginny! Quando vocês namoraram, ela até ficou meio sem graça de conversar com a Mione...  
- Não acredito...  
- Ah, esquece. Ela agora gosta do Malfoy não é? E você da Marian... que diferença faz?  
- Não sei, não sei Ron...

E Harry realmente não sabia que diferença fazia, mas tinha a impressão de que fazia alguma.

Hermione deixava a água quente cair pelo rosto, pensando nos amigos. Em como tudo seria maravilhoso, senão tivesse se apaixonado por um deles, de novo. Já gostara de Ron, e muito. Apesar de serem muito novos quando namoraram, por um longo tempo ela ficou com a impressão de que acabariam juntos, houvesse o que houvesse. Bom, não foi bem assim que aconteceu, mas a amizade entre eles dois, e dos dois com Harry permaneceu. Uma amizade como a dos três era tão rara, tão preciosa, e ela estragando tudo gostando agora de Harry. Será que eu tenho alguma espécie de complexo? Por que sempre me apaixono pelos meus melhores amigos?- pensava para si.  
Decidiu esquecer aquela bobagem toda, e ser feliz, sendo importante na vida deles, mesmo que fosse como amiga. Afinal, logo depois que Ron terminara o namoro havia difícil também... mas agora, ela o via como um amigo, um grande amigo, mas apenas isso. Não iria demorar para ela passar a enxergar o Harry da mesma forma...

Uns quinze minutos depois, Mione voltou, cheirando a sabonete de laranja, e vestida com um pijama vinho. Pulou na cama, já bem mais animada, depois da decisão que tomou, e expulsando os meninos, para que fossem tomar banho também.

- Ei, a gente não está em um vestiário- protestava Ron.  
- Não precisam tomar banho ao mesmo tempo! Um vai tomar banho enquanto o outro prepara a pipoca, e essas coisas!

Vencidos pela amiga, Ron foi tomar banho, e Harry cuidar dos comes e bebes. Apesar de feliz com a própria decisão, ela ainda não sentia que estava pronta para ficar sozinha com Harry.

Logo estavam os três amigos de pijama, deitados na cama, assistindo um filme, comendo pipoca e tomando cerveja amanteigada. Ron achou até que bastante divertido a "letevisão" dos trouxas.  
No segundo filme, o ruivo já estava cansado. Afinal, havia treinado duro durante o dia. Estava deitado na ponta direita da cama, com Hermione ao seu lado. A menina, que também havia acordado muito cedo, já estava cochilando. Resmungando que a menina ocupava muito espaço, jogou uma coberta no chão e dormiu ali mesmo.  
Harry ficou algum tempo sentindo o cheiro de morango dos cabelos da amiga, misturado ao de laranja da pele... sentiu os olhos pesados de sono, e antes de dormir pensou que aquele estava sendo um ótimo final de semana. Queria poder ter seus amigos sempre próximos assim...

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Hermione e Harry acordaram com uma gargalhada alta de Ron.

- Eu não posso me afastar nem dois metros! O que vocês aprontaram, hein?

Os dois se afastaram rapidamente, quando perceberam do que ele estava falando. Haviam dormido sem se cobrirem, devido ao calor, mas acordaram abraçados, Mione com a cabeça enterrada no peito do moreno, e Harry com uma das mãos na cintura da amiga, e a outra enterrada em seus cabelos volumosos.

- Fala sério, acho que estou realmente sobrando aqui...

Ron se calou, pois foi acertado por um travesseiro que Harry jogou. Iniciaram uma animada guerra de travesseiros, que resultou na vitória de Hermione, três fronhas rasgadas e várias explicações não dadas. 


	13. Entre Amigos Final

Harry olhava sonhadoramente para as peças de xadrez bruxo, que estava jogando com Ron, enquanto Hermione fora comprar coisas para o almoço. Como coisas que há tão pouco tempo pareciam estar tão no lugar, podiam se bagunçar tão rápido? Há poucos dias ele tinha certeza do que sentia. Hermione era sua amiga e Marian sua paquera. Agora, os sentimentos se embaralharam... Não podia dizer que não se sentia mais atraído por Marian, mas de alguma forma, parecia estar também atraído por Mione...E pior, sentia que tinha que tomar uma decisão rápido. Marian já não parecia estar muito paciente com a indefinida situação deles, e a Hermione tinha o Malfoy...  
Ele não pode continuar pensando, pois Hermione voltou com um monte de compras, disposta a fazer os amigos comerem algo "mais saudável". Ron fechou a cara, afinal, já tinha que fazer dieta normalmente por causa dos treinos...  
Mione cozinhou, eles almoçaram animados. Cada momento que passavam juntos, era como recordar os melhores de Hogwarts, das suas infâncias, das suas vidas. Decidiram aparatar perto de Hogsmead, e passear pela comunidade bruxa na qual viveram tantas aventuras também.  
Caminhavam de braços dados, com Mione no meio dos rapazes. Todos os três gostariam de eternizar aquele passeio. Fazer com que a noite nunca chegasse, que a segunda-feira sumisse do mundo. Apesar de gostarem das profissões que escolheram, faltava aquele contato constante. Mesmo Hermione e Harry estudando juntos, não tinham tempo, nem ambiente para estarem tão próximos, ainda mais depois que ela havia se envolvido com Malfoy.  
Aproveitaram cada minuto, rindo, conversando, fazendo guerra de bola de neve, comendo doces. Sendo felizes. Talvez mais até do que quando eram estudantes. Não tinham uma sombra maligna os espreitando. Nenhum dor na cicatriz de Harry para se preocuparem. Não havia a morte trágica de alguém querido os esperando. Definitivamente, os três se sentiam muito felizes. Que aquele dia não acabasse nunca!  
Mas, como é lógico, acabou. Logo o sol que já era fraco no inverno, foi baixando no horizonte, e o frio começou a intensificar. Resolveram jantar no Três Vassouras, e depois voltar para casa de Harry.  
- Vamos dormir cedo! – falava agitada Hermione. – Assim a gente acorda cedo amanhã, e aproveita mais o dia juntos!  
- Ah, Mione! Você parece minha mãe! Que história é essa de dormir cedo? – Ron resmungava.  
Mione respondeu mostrando a língua. Todos riram, e a menina se emocionou. Os envolveu no mesmo abraço, com os olhos marejados.

- Eu amo tanto vocês!  
- Nós também de amamos, Mi. – Harry respondeu, enquanto Ron tentava manter a pose de indiferente.

A menina acabou vencendo, e eles foram se deitar cedo. Quando chegaram no quarto, o ruivo se encostou na parede, com uma expressão maliciosa.

- Mas se vocês preferirem dormir sozinhos, me avisem que eu vou dormir lá no sofá...  
- Do que você está falando? – Hermione voltou-se, indignada.  
- Oras, eu vi como vocês acordaram hoje.  
Harry e Mione ficaram absurdamente vermelhos. Com muito esforço, eles tentaram não pensar em como tinham dormido... em como havia sido bom acordar abraçados... Tentando amenizar, Harry disse.  
- Bom, acho melhor conjurar mais camas hoje...  
Hermione concordou, e fez surgir mais duas camas de solteiro, tornando o quarto subitamente apertado. Ela mesma ia deitar em uma das camas, mas Harry fez questão de deixa-la com a de casal. Estavam tão cansados, que pouco conversaram antes de adormecer.  
No meio da noite, Mione acordou, levemente incomodada com os roncos de Ron. Sentiu a boca seca, provavelmente a magia que Harry usava para aquecer o ar estava desregulada, pois apesar de ser inverno, ela sentia muito calor.  
Levantou-se no escuro, tentando não fazer barulho para não acordar os amigos. Foi para a cozinha, beber um pouco de água.  
Assustou-se quando ouviu barulhos na cozinha. Pensou em voltar para buscar a varinha, quando a lógica lhe avisou que não devia ser um desconhecido. Afinal, nem mesmo na época do auge de Voldemort os Comensais conseguiram encontrar aquela casa.  
Um pouco mais tranqüila, ela entrou no cômodo. Viu Harry sentado sobre a pia, sem a camisa do pijama, tomando suco de abóbora. Ela não pode deixar de observa-lo um pouco. Sempre fora bonito, mas ultimamente estava mais ainda. Devia ser porque finalmente ele estava em paz. Não tinha mais os tios para o atormentarem, nem Voldemort, nem culpa. Agora ele era só um jovem bruxo, pronto para seguir sua vida, ser feliz. Mesmo que ele nunca a olhasse como ela gostaria, sentia-se muito bem em saber que havia contribuído para a nova vida dele.  
Não demorou muito, Harry notou a amiga.  
- Oi Mi. Também está com calor?  
- É sim. Qual o problema?  
- Não consigo regular o aquecimento. – o rapaz sorriu sem graça. – Ou faço ficar muito quente, ou muito frio. Então prefiro deixar quente.  
Mione assentiu. Podia se oferecer para consertar a temperatura, mas uma vontadezinha de continuar vendo-o sem camisa a impediu.  
- Engraçado como só notei agora o calor.- ela disse só para puxar assunto.  
- É sim.  
Os dois ficaram se olhando, sem ter o que dizer. Harry ofereceu à amiga suco, que ela aceitou. Mais alguns instantes se passaram, com um silêncio constrangedor.  
- Acho que vou deitar.  
Mione disse isso, afinal, o que adiantava ficar ali, tão perto dele, e ao mesmo tempo tão longe? Era apenas se torturar...  
- Não, Mi. Fica.  
Harry a segurou pelo braço, a puxando para si. Ela sentiu os braços fortes, moldados pelos anos de quadribol, o cetim do pijama roçando no peito nu dele.  
O rapaz não a queria deixar ir embora. A queria perto, queria entender o que estava sentindo. E se deixou mergulhar naqueles olhos acastanhados, tão queridos para ele.  
Quase que espontaneamente, eles se beijaram. Calidamente, pareciam pedir licença um ao outro para prosseguir. Os braços de Harry a envolviam, com força e ao mesmo tempo carinho.  
Hermione não podia acreditar, parecia um sonho! Estava sendo beijada por Harry!  
Por sua vez, Harry também não acreditava no que estava fazendo. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que havia se antecipado, que devia ter aguardado mais...  
Quando os lábios se afastaram, eles se abraçaram.  
- Harry...  
- Shhhh.  
Ele fez um sinal de silêncio para ela. Não queria explicações, não naquele momento.  
- Não vamos falar nada hoje, está bem?  
Hermione concordou. Estava muito feliz para dizer alguma coisa.  
Sentaram-se no sofá da sala, e logo recomeçaram a se beijar. Beijos longos e carinhosos, que os ocuparam por horas.  
Era a primeira vez em que palavras eram totalmente desnecessárias. Agir era infinitamente mais importante.  
Quando já estava quase amanhecendo, ainda em silêncio, eles voltaram para o quarto, com o cuidado de não acordar o Ron.

O ruivo acordou bem disposto, querendo aproveitar ao máximo o domingo ao lado dos amigos, afinal, naquela noite iria embora, voltar para os longos treinos de quadribol. Levantou-se, sem se importar com o barulho.  
Olhou para os lados, e viu os amigos ainda dormindo. Espreguiçou, fazendo questão de bocejar alto.  
Nada, continuaram dormindo. Sem a mínima paciência para esperar que acordassem, ele atirou o travesseiro em Hermione.  
-Aiiiiiiiiiiiii!  
Com o grito de Mione, Harry pulou da cama, já calejado por anos de sobressaltos noturnos.  
- O que foi?!  
Ron riu com a expressão séria do amigo, e a cara assustada de Hermione.  
- Vamos seus dorminhocos! Estou com fome e alguém tem que fazer meu café da manhã!  
Todos riram, mas subitamente, quando os olhares de Harry e Hermione se cruzaram, ambos ficaram sérios. Também coraram um pouco, comprovando que os beijos da noite anterior não haviam sido apenas um sonho. Haviam acontecido de verdade.  
Ron, alheio a tudo isso, foi direto para cozinha, arrastando Hermione, enquanto gracejava, dizendo que, mesmo ela cozinhando tão mal, ele queria que ela fizesse o café.  
Harry ficou no quarto uns minutos, tentando arrumar a bagunça que estava em sua mente, e sobretudo, em seu coração. Não sabia como deveria agir com Hermione, nem mesmo separar o que realmente sentia por ela. Só o que tinha certeza que estava sentindo, era um latejamento na cabeça, uma coisinha bem leve, mas incômoda. Como se algo o tentasse avisar que ele estava esquecendo de alguma coisa...  
Hermione aprontou um café da manhã rápido, enquanto fazia um discurso sobre como era injusto relegar às mulheres o trabalho doméstico, ou pior, aos elfos.  
Quando a moça terminou, Harry já estava sentado à mesa, rindo muito das caretas que o ruivo fazia enquanto ela falava. Assim que os três estavam prontos para comer, uma coruja branquinha, já velha conhecida deles, entrou pela janela, trazendo uma carta, que jogou na frente de Harry. Ele se assustou, como se uma súbita lembrança tomasse conta dele.  
Antes que ele se recuperasse do susto, Ron pegou a carta, e a abriu. Parece que o rapaz havia conseguido ler no envelope quem era o remetente.  
- Meu querido Harry, - Ron começou a ler em voz alta, enquanto o amigo tentava tomar a carta das mãos dele.- Estou ansiosa pelo nosso encontro de hoje, devo confessar, que, pessoalmente não teria coragem de dizer o que vou escrever nesta carta, mas a verdade é que eu também estou apaixonada por você. Então é claro que eu aceito o seu pedido de namoro. Te vejo às 7... muitos beijos, da tua Marian. – Ron riu um pouco.  
- Você está namorando, cara! Meus parabéns!  
Harry voltou-se para Mione, tentando ver qual fora a reação dela. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, ele havia se esquecido que havia mandado uma coruja para Marian, a pedindo em namoro, já que tinha muita vergonha de faze-lo pessoalmente. Mas é claro que, depois da noite passada, tudo mudara de figura!  
Mas o que ele viu foi uma Hermione estática, que olhava para o papel na mão de Ron como se visse o próprio Voldemort reencarnado. Antes que o-menino-que-sobreviveu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela se levantou e correu para a saída da casa.  
Harry ainda tentou alcança-la, mas ela já havia desaparatado quando ele passou pela porta. Ron o seguiu, ainda segurando a resposta de Marian.  
- Perdi alguma coisa? – o confuso ruivo perguntou.  
- Acho que fui eu que perdi, Ron.- dizendo isso, ele voltou para a casa, cabisbaixo. 


	14. Decisão ?

Hermione havia aparatado perto de seu apartamento, mas não teve coragem de subir. Aquele lugar estava tão impregnado de, Harry. Fora ele que estivera com ela para escolher um lugar para morar, quando decidiu viver sozinha. Fora ele que discutira com o porteiro, quando ele reclamara de Bichento. Tantas coisas, tantas lembranças.  
E no momento ela sentia que tudo o que tinha eram lembranças. O presente era algo terrível no qual ela não queria pensar. Por que Harry, justamente o Harry, fizera aquilo? – Hermione Granger, foram só beijos. Ele não a pediu em casamento. –ela repetia para si mesma. Mas por mais que não quisesse ficar com raiva dele, que quisesse passar uma borracha em tudo o que tinha acontecido, não sentia que tinha forças.  
Se pelo menos, a noite anterior nunca tivesse acontecido... Se ela não tivesse acordado. Não teria motivos para odiar Harry. Porque, por mais que soubesse que não devia, não conseguia deixar de acha-lo um cafajeste.  
Sem coragem para subir ao seu apartamento, e sem ter nenhum outro lugar para ir, ela foi procurar alguém que pudesse ouvi-la, que a entendesse. Aparatou perto da Toca, para conversar com Ginny.  
Levou alguns preciosos minutos para se livrar da senhora Weasley, mas enfim conseguiu ficar sozinha com a amiga no quarto dela. Como se estivesse tendo um ataque, ela despejava as palavras, contando tudo que acontecera desde que descobrira que era apaixonada por Harry, sobre o Draco, e finalmente sobre a noite anterior.  
Ginny a encarava estupefata. A torrente de informações viera tão rápida, e era tão surpreendente que ela não sabia o que dizer.  
- Então, você está apaixonada pelo Harry?  
- É.  
- Mas está ficando com o Malfoy?  
- Estou, estava, sei lá...  
Ginny esfregou as mãos, pensando em que conselho dar.  
- Pelo que eu vejo, você tem duas alternativas. Primeiro, se você acha que realmente o ama, tem que lutar por ele. Que vá para o inferno essa tal de Marian. Agora, se você não está muito certa disso, se tem dúvidas, uma coisa eu aprendi: a amizade é mais importante. Fico feliz de poder ser amiga do Harry, mesmo depois de termos terminado, muitos não conseguem. Você também, ainda é muito amiga do meu irmão. Pensa bem, e tenta não ter raiva do Harry. Afinal, você também não ficou com o Malfoy? Sentimentos não são coisas tão fáceis de serem determinados.  
As amigas ficaram conversando horas, passando, hora para o problema de Hermione, hora para a vida de Ginny. No cair da tarde, elas se despediram com um abraço apertado.  
- Mione, faça o que o seu coração mandar. – foi o último conselho de Ginny.

Hermione se afastou, pensando nas palavras da amiga. Realmente, a amizade era mais importante. E de qualquer jeito, ela sabia que não podia ficar brava com o Harry. Eram amigos há muitos anos, já haviam passado por muitas coisas juntos, para que uma única noite acabasse com tudo.  
Mas de qualquer maneira, queria fazer uma coisa antes de vê-lo novamente. Queria crescer.  
Entrou correndo no apartamento, pegou um pergaminho, rascunhou algumas linhas, prendendo o papel na pata de uma coruja, a deixou ir pela janela. O destino dela não era longe, então ela esperava uma resposta em algumas horas.

Draco comia sua refeição, sozinho na imensa sala de jantar de sua casa. Uma coruja marrom entrou sem cerimônias pela janela, jogando uma carta perto de sua mão esquerda. Estranhando, ele abriu o envelope.

_Draco,__  
__Desculpe-me atrapalha-lo, mas vai fazer algo esta noite?Se estiver livre, e quiser também, eu queria aparatar na sua casa.__  
__Caso você queira me receber, responda este bilhete.__  
__Beijos,__  
__Hermione.___

_Draco coçou o queixo, intrigado. O que será que aquela tonta quer comigo? Bom, se não responder, posso não saber nunca.__  
__Ele virou o pergaminho, e foi atrás de uma pena. Escreveu simplesmente Estou te esperando.__  
__Enviou o recado, e foi até a sala. Ela não deveria estar com o Potter? O que será que o imbecil do garoto maravilha aprontou agora?__  
__Uma meia hora depois, a campainha tocou. Antes que o intrometido do elfo doméstico abrisse a porta, Draco o fez. Viu uma Hermione embaraçada a sua frente, que convidou para entrar.__  
__- Então, senhorita Granger, a que devo a honra? – o sorriso de lado nunca havia sido tão irônico.__  
__- Acho que preciso da sua ajuda.__  
__Ops, mulher pedindo ajuda é um péssimo sinal.__  
__- No que?__  
__Hermione respirou fundo, e soltou o ar devagar.__  
__- Draco, quer me ajudar a crescer?__  
_


	15. A sós

Draco a encarava divertido, talvez um pouco surpreso.

- Do que você está falando?

Hermione jogou-se em uma poltrona, observando a ponta dos dedos, entre ansiosa, triste e confusa.

Ah, meu Merlin! – Draco pensava...- A garota endoideceu.

Hermione continuava olhando para a própria mão. Havia ensaiado o que diria enquanto esperava a resposta dele... Mas as palavras faziam uma dança louca em sua cabeça, talvez acompanhando seu estômago, que parecia ensaiar uma rumba. A senhorita-sabe-tudo estava sem palavras, sem respostas.  
Draco deixou o ar escapar devagarzinho pelos lábios. Jogou a franja para o lado com um movimento de cabeça, sem desviar os olhos dela. Não entendia porque aquela maldita sangue-ruim estava ali, roubando-lhe preciosos minutos de solidão. Entendia apenas que algo de errado acontecera com os planos dela em relação ao fim de semana com o Cicatriz... O garoto-maravilha aprontara alguma, de novo. E lá estava ela, na sua frente, pedindo ajuda. Como se ele fosse um step desses carros trouxas. Era sempre Harry para cá, Harry para lá. Todos só sabiam suspirar de orgulho pelo garoto que derrotou Voldemort. Mas ninguém, ninguém mesmo, pensava nele, Draco. Ninguém imaginava como fora crescer à sombra daquele homem, que se dizia seu pai. Ninguém imaginava como era ter o fantasma dele, bafejando em suas costas em todos os cantos daquela maldita casa. Ninguém nunca perguntara se ele sentia falta da mãe, se não se sentia sozinho. Até mesmo aquela garota à sua frente, com os cabelos desgrenhados caindo pelos ombros, sem coragem de encará-lo, estava pensando em Harry Potter. Que fossem todos para o inferno!  
O rapaz a deixou ali, contemplando seus dedos e saiu com passos largos e decididos do hall. Assim que dobrou o corredor, encostou-se na parede, rangendo os dentes. Por que diabos a sombra do Cicatriz não o abandonava?

Os olhos de Mione ainda focavam suas mãos, mas sua visão periférica, seus ouvidos, seu olfato, lhe diziam que Draco já não estava ali. Definitivamente, não havia sido daquela forma que ela imaginou aquele momento. Havia se imaginado madura, muito segura de si, dizendo com todas as letras a Draco o que esperava dele. Em sua mente até ensaiou algumas respostas às ironias que certamente ele lhe diria a princípio. Mas ele mesmo havia dito que se sentia atraído por ela. Afinal, ele era um homem, e ela uma mulher.  
Ela tentava se convencer com este argumento, mas uma vozinha bem chata ainda a incomodava. Isso basta, Hermione? O fato dele ser um homem e você uma mulher, basta? Ela sacudiu a cabeça, tentando fazer o pensamento escorregar pelas orelhas. Não queria mais pensar a respeito. Passou tempo demais idealizando coisas, tentando fazer tudo de uma forma perfeita. Jamais admitiu para si mesma que estava apaixonada pelo Harry, porque isso estragaria uma amizade perfeita. Sempre estudava demais, porque tinha de ser uma aluna perfeita. Nunca permitiu que um homem tivesse um contato mais íntimo com ela, porque queria uma experiência perfeita. Estava cansada de esperar por essas perfeições, essas esperas só lhe causavam decepções, então ela queria livrar-se daquilo tudo. Achou que indo até ali, agindo como achava que uma adulta agiria, estaria provando para si mesma que não era a mesma. Talvez porque achasse, que _aquela_ Hermione era incapaz de esquecer Harry. _Aquela _Hermione não podia deixar de amar os olhos verdes profundos, os cabelos negros desengonçados, não podia perder o amor por todos os momentos maravilhosos que passaram juntos. Para esquecê-lo, para deixar de amá-lo, ela precisava mudar, tornar-se **outra **Hermione. Uma Hermione mais forte, melhor, mais madura.  
E fora por isso que ela tinha ido até ali. Sentia-se atraída por Draco, e imaginou que era isso que a nova Hermione deveria fazer. Viver a vida, sem medos, sem arrependimentos. Se ela o queria, que assim fosse, que o tivesse! Queria ser mais livre, dentro de si mesma. Talvez assim, sendo uma nova pessoa, ela deixasse os sentimentos da antiga para trás.  
Hermione ergueu a cabeça, tomando fôlego. Precisou dessa conversa interna para lembrar a razão pela qual decidiu ir até ali, e agora se sentia mais confiante. Precisava achar o Draco e levar o plano até o final. Precisava de libertar de seu "eu" medroso.  
Seus olhos se encontraram com a névoa dos olhos dele, que a observavam. Ele estava encostado na parede, próximo da porta pela qual saíra poucos minutos atrás. O sorriso de lado estava ali, cristalizado e ele parecia divertir-se muito com alguma coisa.

- Tomando coragem para algo, Granger?

Ela se ergueu e o encarou. Estava recomposta e já esperava pela ironia dele, naquele irritante sotaque arrastado.

- Estava apenas testando sua paciência, Malfoy.- ela sorriu, o que foi um erro. Ao contrário de toda a segurança da fala, o sorriso traiu seu nervosismo.  
- Muito bem, já testou o suficiente? – o loiro retomou a conversa. – Vai me dizer porquê veio até aqui, ou vai ficar olhando para seus cabelos agora?  
- Eu já disse. Eu vim porque preciso da sua ajuda. Não se faça de inocente, não combina com você.  
- Ok, então você quer ser direta? Por mim tudo bem.

Draco se aproximou dela, o sorriso congelado. Os olhos estavam turvos, com uma luz estranha. Mágoa talvez?  
Hermione ficou estática, esperando para ver o que ele faria. Para sua surpresa, ele não a procurou com os lábios, como já fizera outras vezes. Seus dedos foram direto até sua blusa, e começaram a desabotoá-la. Espantada, Hermione deu um passo para trás, empurrando as mãos dele.

- O quê, o quê você está fazendo?

Draco ajeitou o cabelo, a encarando divertido.

- Ué, o que você me pediu. Você não pediu para que eu a ajudasse a crescer? Estou te tratando como um homem adulto trata uma mulher adulta que vai até a sua casa se oferecer a ele.

Hermione o encarava estupefata. Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas, que ela não podia controlar. Esperava ironia, gracejos, até zombaria por parte dele. Mas não aquela frieza, o desprezo que ele estava demonstrando. Toda a sua coragem se foi, e ela só conseguia pensar que ter ido até ali fora um erro. No fundo, ele nunca havia deixado de ser o nojento desprezível que ela conhecera no colégio. Devia ser um machista chovinista, que não podia aceitar que uma mulher pudesse escolher quando e com quem fazer sexo.  
Juntando o que restava da sua dignidade, ela passou por ele, com a coluna ereta. Não ia ficar nem mais um minuto ali. Aquele seria seu primeiro ato como uma mulher madura: não precisar de um homem para nada.


	16. Mais do mesmo

Hermione estava saindo, empertigada, quando sentiu duas mãos fortes a puxando para trás.

- Só isso, Granger?- Draco ria.- Nem um berro, nem um tapa? Você deve estar mesmo mal.

A garota o encarava confusa, enquanto ele ria e a sentava.

- Já jantou?- sem parar de rir, ele perguntou.

Ela fez uma negativa com a cabeça. Os olhos do rapaz, naquele cinza nublado, já não estavam tão frios. Ele realmente parecia estar se divertindo muito de alguma coisa, que parecia ter escapado à sabe-tudo.  
Draco a deixou só, enquanto ia mandar o elfo doméstico preparar algo para ela comer. Garota estúpida - ele pensava - Com tanta mulher bonita se jogando em cima de mim, está louca se acha que vou servir de consolo pras bobagens do Potterzinho.  
Hermione pôde sorrir um pouco. Ele estava só brincando... Deve estar tudo bem então. Estava aliviada, pois apesar de ter achado estar decidida, descobriu que não tinha tanta certeza assim. Ela tentava ignorar uma pequena parte de si, que estava decepcionada.

Ron observava Harry, preocupado. O amigo estivera calado o dia inteiro, com o olhar perdido. Ele bem que compreendia o amigo, afinal conseguira arrancar (quase que à força) o que havia acontecido entre ele e a Hermione na noite anterior, e imaginava que a situação não era nada fácil.  
Uma coisa era namorar uma amiga, como acontecera entre ele e Hermione quando eles eram adolescentes. Afinal, os dois se gostavam e haviam sido sinceros um com o outro a maior parte do tempo. Pois bem, mas uma coisa foi ter um namoro, com começo, meio e fim bem determinado, onde nenhum se sentiu enganado e a amizade continuou, forte e estável, depois. Mas no caso do Harry... Podia imaginar como a Hermione estava se sentindo. Desta vez, nem podia jogar a culpa em cima da garota, dizendo que ela era sensível, implicante e essas coisas. Ninguém gosta de se sentir enganado por alguém de quem gosta. Ron suspirou. Ele sabia o quanto doía imaginar que não se significa nada para a pessoa de quem se gosta, nem mesmo a consideração de uma carta.  
O ruivo colocou as pernas sobre o sofá, abraçando os joelhos, com os olhos apertados por uma lembrança dolorida. Na verdade, talvez estivesse mais propenso a ficar ao lado da Hermione naquele momento, do que ao lado de Harry. Compadecia-se mais com o sofrimento da amiga, ele que sabia há tanto tempo o que ela sentia pelo Harry, podia imaginar a alegria com a qual ela dormiu depois de ter ficado com ele, para acordar com uma verdadeira facada daquelas. Não que ele tivesse raiva de Harry, mas entendia melhor a Mione. Só quem já se sentiu trocado, humilhado por alguém de quem gosta entende o quão fundo isso machuca.  
No geral, as pessoas diminuem esse sentimento, como infantil. "Isso passa", dizem. "Ninguém morre de amor", repetem todo o tempo. Ron sabia que não matava, mas sabia também o quanto feria. Os olhos brilharam forte, algumas lágrimas se acumulando. Parecia que podia sentir o vento cortante nas bochechas e o barulho infernal daquele trem indo embora. Jamais esquecera aquele momento, ele ainda o assombrava a noite, às vezes. E nunca mais ele conseguiu entrar em uma estação de trem sem pensar nela, no porquê ...

- Ron? RON! – Harry o chamava.

O rapaz balançou a cabeça, voltando para a realidade. Não estava naquela estação de trem, embora jurasse sentir a face fria. Estava no sofá da casa do Harry, e ele estava lhe dizendo alguma coisa.

- Que Harry? – Ron se arrumou no sofá, ainda meio tonto pelas lembranças.

Harry gaguejou um pouco, talvez envergonhado.

- O que você faria se estivesse no meu lugar?  
- Bom cara, sei lá. Mas você já passou tempo demais pensando, não? Eu só sei que tem duas garotas esperando por uma explicação sua, e se você não quiser bancar o cafajeste, é melhor fazer algo.

Ele se levantou e calçou os sapatos que estavam jogados pelo chão. Também era hora dele fazer alguma coisa ao invés de ficar remoendo caraminholas na cabeça.

- Mas faz alguma coisa, cara. – Ron voltou-se para ele, enquanto vestia o casaco. – Nada vai fazer elas se sentirem pior do que se você aparentar indiferença.

E o ruivo saiu. Harry enfiou a cabeça debaixo de uma almofada, rezando para virar uma avestruz.

Hermione comia na enorme mesa da sala de jantar da mansão dos Malfoy. Não que tivesse fome, mas mastigava e engolia sistematicamente pedaços generosos da refeição, para livrar-se logo dela. Draco estava em algum lugar daquele casarão imenso, fazendo Merlin sabe o quê. Ela batia o garfo de quando em quando no prato, fazendo uma musiquinha triste e monótona, que ecoava na sala de teto alto.

Draco estava diante da lareira, tentando falar com alguém.

- Harry Potter, Grimmauld Place Nº 12.

Droga – ele pensava – Será que o endereço está errado? Era difícil ter certeza, afinal o lugar era mais um esconderijo do que uma casa, não dava pra consultar no catálogo bruxo. Ele suspirou. Ou então o idiota estava em outro lugar. Para onde um bebê chorão como ele podia correr, depois de ter aprontado alguma coisa? Porque deve ter aprontado alguma feia, para a santinha da Hermione ter chegado lá quase se jogando em cima dele.

- Só pode ter ido se esconder na Toca dos pobretões, onde com certeza vão passar a mão na cabeça oca dele.

Ele virou-se novamente para a lareira, com um novo endereço em mente.

- Residência dos Weasley.

Dessa vez, ele pode ver um contorno feminino jovem se formando nas chamas esverdeadas. A Weasleyzinha, Ginny havia atendido ao chamado da lareira.

- MALFOY? – ela não conseguiu controlar o espanto quando viu que era ele.  
- Calma, garota, não tenha um enfarte. – ele sorriu debochado. – Claro que não é todo o dia que se tem o prazer de falar comigo, mas seu coraçãozinho pode não suportar...  
- Nem nos seus sonhos mais delirantes, Malfoy. – a ruiva respondeu com desprezo. – Por que você incomoda?

Draco teve vontade de mandá-la se danar, mas segurou-se.

- Escuta, o Potter está aí?

Ginny o encarou um pouco, antes de responder mal-humorada.

- Não ta não. Era só isso?

Draco segurou-se novamente. Molequinha petulante, que vontade de enfiar a mão nela.

- E o seu irmão? O jogador de quadribol, ele está aí?  
- Não, não ta não. E o que você quer com eles?  
- Eu não quero nada! – Draco quase gritava. – Só estou fazendo o favor de procurar o Sr. Maravilha, pra saber o que diabos ele aprontou com a Granger, para ela chegar aqui do jeito que chegou!  
- A, a Mione está aí? – Ginny esqueceu-se por um momento da antipatia que nutria por Malfoy, por preocupação com a amiga.  
- Está.  
- E ela está bem?  
- Ta viva. Mas ta estranha pakas.- Draco resolveu acabar com a conversa. – Então ta, Weasley, se o Potter aparecer aí, e se ele quiser saber onde está a amiga dele, fala que ela está aqui e que ele pode vir buscar ela se quiser...  
- ... Se a Mione quiser ir com ele, né... – Ginny completou, pensativa.

Draco se interessou imediatamente.

- Você sabe o que aconteceu?  
- Sei. Mas não posso te contar. Pergunta pra Mione, ela conta pra você.  
- Ta, ta. Tchau.  
- Malfoy, espera.  
- Que foi?

Ginny hesitou um pouco, mas decidiu completar.

- Cuida da Mione, ta? Ela deve ta gostando muito de você, pra ter te procurado. Afinal, ela tem muitos amigos, de bem mais tempo, mas escolheu pedir a sua ajuda.

Draco riu de lado.

- Ta certo. Não vou morder ela. Tchau.  
- Tchau.

Draco gargalhou. Ela deve ta gostando muito de mim? É que eu sou um cavalheiro, do contrário contaria o que ela tem muito por mim... Ela pode até ter muitos amigos, mas ia se jogar na cama de quem? Do Longbottom?

Harry finalmente levantou a cabeça do sofá. Tinha os olhos avermelhados pelo choro. O tempo estava passando, e logo chegaria o horário que tinha marcado com Marian. Ou será que o horário já havia passado? Ele não tinha muita certeza.  
Foi em direção à lareira, mas mudou de idéia. Não teria coragem de olhar nos olhos da garota e confessar toda a confusão que tinha armado. E se não fosse claro, cometia o segundo erro, de deixá-la acreditando que tudo estava bem. Sua tia Petúnia às vezes assistia à novelas trouxas, que sempre tinham enganos no gênero. Não, era melhor escrever.

_Querida Marian_

- Não, querida não é bom. – Harry mordeu a ponta da pena. – Não posso ser bruto, mas também tenho que ser claro.

_Marian,_

Ele ficou segurando o pergaminho diante dos olhos. Estava uma droga. Aquilo era muito menos do que a Marian merecia, depois de ter sido incluída naquela confusão toda. Ele suspirou. Gostaria de tratar Marian com a consideração que ela merecia, mas no momento estava mais preocupado com a Hermione. Ela, mais do que ninguém, merecia uma explicação.

Hermione já havia terminado de comer, mas continuava batendo com o garfo no prato, apenas para fazer barulho. O silêncio daquele lugar fazia a mansão parecer uma tumba. Terrível como sua mente lhe pregava peças, trazendo à tona apenas as lembranças que a faziam sofrer. Merlin! A noite havia sido tão boa! Por que acordara? Ou melhor, por que sonhara? Por que havia sonhado ter algo com o Harry... Maldito Malfoy! Se não a tivesse obrigado a admitir... Talvez toda aquela confusão não tivesse acontecido.

- Essa porcelana é legítima, senhorita Granger. – Draco sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar. – Se quebrar o prato, vai passar a vida inteira para pagá-lo.

Hermione o olhou de soslaio, envergonhada por saber que ele tinha percebido que a fizera estremecer. Ele sentou-se numa cadeira próxima, com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando para o teto.

- Por que você voltou a me chamar de Granger? – Mione não o olhava, mas sim para o tal prato de porcelana.

Draco a encarou divertido.

- Porque eu quis, oras. Alguma reclamação a respeito?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Apenas prefiro Hermione.  
- Pois agora que vou te chamar de Granger mesmo. – ele riu, mas sem vontade. – Escuta, eu não sou bom nessas frescuras todas de amizade e essas coisas. – ele estava olhando para o lado oposto ao de Mione. – Se você quiser conversar com alguém sei lá, com a Weasley, eu posso te dar uma carona. – ele coçou de leve o nariz, pensando que ela poderia aparatar onde quisesse, o que fazia da sua carona inútil.  
- Draco, será que eu posso ficar um pouco aqui?  
- Se quiser, fica. – ele brincava com a toalha da mesa. – Só não vai começar a chorar aqui e inundar tudo. – ele ergueu os olhos. – o tapete é persa, tem que ser lavado a seco.

Hermione mostrou a língua, antes de bronquear.

- Seu idiota. Se eu fosse depender do seu apoio...  
- E você esperava o quê? Eu sou o Malfoy, lembra? Não tenho vocação para terapeuta. Por isso disse, que se você precisar de alguém mais sensível...  
- Não, deixa para lá. Na verdade, eu nem tenho mesmo com quem conversar.

Draco riu alto.

- Justo você? O orgulho grifinório? Achei que vocês tinham milhares de amigos, que chateavam aleatoriamente... Nós, os sonserinos que somos os isolados, não era isso?  
- Ah, cala a boca! – ela se permitiu rir um pouquinho, mas depois ficou séria novamente. – Eu tenho muitos amigos sim, seu idiota. Mas todos os meus amigos são amigos _dele_ também. Não posso desabafar com eles, sem ouvir um "mas tenta pensar no lado dele, Mione".

A garota fez uma careta de desgosto, mas Draco novamente sorriu.

- Devo interpretar que o "dele" se refere ao Potter?

Diante da afirmativa da Hermione, ele continuou.

- Por que não disse logo? Eu posso muito bem ouvir horas e horas sobre o Cicatriz, contanto que seja para falar mal dele.

Draco se ergueu, e puxou Hermione pela mão. A levou para a frente da lareira, na biblioteca, no mesmo lugar onde alguns dias antes os dois haviam se beijado... Acendeu o fogo com a varinha, e pediu licença.  
Meio sem graça, Hermione ficou ali, olhando o fogo. Não devia ter dito que queria falar mal do Harry, mas, na verdade, era aquilo que ela queria sim. A conversa com a Ginny não tinha a aliviado de tudo, porque ficava aquela coisa de "vamos deixar tudo bem"... E naquele momento em específico, ter consideração com o Harry não era bem o que ela queria fazer.  
Draco voltou em um instante, com uma garrafa de alguma coisa e duas taças.

- O que é isso? – Hermione perguntou?  
- Vinho, sua tonta. E não vem me encher, porque já somos maiores de idade, ok?  
- Ok... – talvez um pouco de vinho viesse bem a calhar mesmo...

Draco tirou os sapatos e sentou-se em frente a lareira. Encheu as duas taças entregando uma a Hermione.

- Pronto, Granger, pode desabafar.

Ela começou a falar, mas engasgou. Ficou vermelha e não disse mais nada.

- Ah pelo amor! Fala logo, o que ele aprontou? Ele te violentou ou algo assim?

O rapaz estava brincando, mas ela engasgou com o vinho e precisou de ajuda para recuperar o fôlego. A simples suspeita de que Harry fosse capaz de algo assim era terrível demais. No entanto, Draco encarou de outra maneira a reação dela. Ele a estava segurando pelas costas, para ampará-la depois do engasgo. Os olhos que antes estavam divertidos ficaram duros e frios.

- Hermione, ele fez algo que você não queria?

A entonação na voz dele a assustou. Só o havia visto com aquela raiva contida na voz durante a guerra contra Voldemort, quando ele havia trocado de lado. Ela fez que não com a cabeça, mas continuou calada.

- Fala pra mim, Mione. Ele te forçou a alguma coisa?  
- Não. Não. Não me forçou a nada. – ela conseguiu enfim dizer, mesmo que com a voz vacilante.

Imediatamente Draco se afastou e foi beber da sua taça, antes de perguntar.

- Então você fez porque quis?

Hermione pode enfim sorrir um pouco. Malfoy era mesmo um pervertido, para ele tudo tinha que envolver sexo.

- Sim, eu fiz porque eu quis. Mas só o que fizemos foi nos beijar.  
- Bom, - Draco a olhava por cima do ombro.- Qual foi o problema então? Era o que você queria, não era?  
- Ah Draco, não sei. Olha, o que houve foi...

E Hermione resumiu, o melhor que pôde, o fim de semana. Não quis entrar em detalhes, uma para não ter que revivê-los, e outra porque achava meio estranho ficar contando dos beijos, ou da noite que passou na cama com Harry, para o cara com quem ela trocava alguns beijos bem quentes.  
Draco ouviu tudo calado, com o semblante impassível. Quando ela terminou, ele respirou fundo.

- É agora que eu te ajudo, falando mal dele?  
- Draco! Sei lá...  
- Ta, ok. O cara é um idiota. Ele pode ser seu amigo e blá-blá-blá, e etc, mas é um idiota e ponto. Ele pode até ser o Sr. Maravilha, mas ainda parece o garoto de Hogwarts, que ficava vermelho só de olhar praquela corvinal...  
- A Chang?  
- É. – ele se calou. – Ta, e o que você acha de tudo isso?

Ela se espantou um pouco com a pergunta, mas decidiu respondê-la.

- Não sei. Passei coisas demais ao lado do Harry, para odiá-lo agora. Ele ainda é uma pessoa pela qual eu daria a minha vida...  
- Mas...?  
- Mas não estou gostando muito dele agora. Sei lá...  
- Como homem?  
- É, eu sei que devo muito a ele, mas no momento não consigo deixar de pensar no quanto está doendo.

Draco voltou a olhar para o fogo, bebendo mais do vinho. Hermione fez a mesma coisa. Alguns minutos se passaram, antes que ele falasse novamente.

- Bom, acho que é natural. Ele pode ser seu amigo, mas magoou a mulher em você. Ou sei lá, já disse que não sou bom com essas frescuras de amizade.

Hermione acabou rindo alto, meio alegre pelo vinho. Não costumava beber álcool , e parece que já estava sentindo o efeito. Meio que deitou sobre o braço, e Draco a imitou.

- Eu só queria que a dor passasse...  
- Vai passar. Tudo passa.

Em silêncio, Hermione virou mais duas taças de vinho, fazendo uma pequena careta. O ligeiro torpor do vinho diminuía a vergonha que sentia de Draco, e deixava a opressão em seu coração mais distante... quase como se tivesse acontecido com outra pessoa.

- Draco?  
-Quê?  
- Você é tão bonito, sabia?  
- Sabia. – ele respondeu prontamente, mas corou um pouco.  
- Por que você tinha que ser um escroto desprezível? Se tivesse sido mais legal antes, talvez eu tivesse me apaixonado por você...E nada disso teria acontecido.  
- Coisa pior teria acontecido, Hermione. – ele respondeu com sinceridade. – Eu sou um canalha.  
- Você teria me beijado um dia depois de ter pedido outra em namoro?  
- Não, claro que não. – ele riu debochado- Eu teria te levado pra cama, depois de ter pedido outra em namoro. Não ia perder tempo só com beijos.  
- Mas você não quis transar comigo hoje quando eu pedi.

O vinho falava, obviamente.

- Não eu não quis mesmo. Sou bonito e bom de cama demais pra me sujeitar a dormir com uma mulher que está pensando em outro.  
-Mas se a situação fosse outra, você transaria comigo?

Draco riu, afastando uma mecha de cabelos castanhos que tinha caído sobre os olhos da garota.

- Com certeza. E acho que você bebeu demais.  
- Não sou acostumada a beber, sabe... Mas estou me sentindo bem agora.  
- Então é melhor parar por aí, senão daqui a pouco começa a vomitar, e vai acordar de ressaca.  
- Draco?  
-Quê?!  
- Você transaria comigo agora?  
- Não. Vocês podem pensar o que for de mim, mas eu não abuso de garotas bêbadas.  
- Mas me beijaria? Afinal, já me beijou sóbria...  
- Só se você pedisse. Também tenho meu orgulho sabe...  
- E o que tem orgulho com isso?  
- Ué, você só quer me beijar pra dar o troco no Potter.  
- Não! – meio sem prumo, ela balançava a cabeça e os braços, fazendo que não.- Eu só quero te beijar, porque você beija bem.

Malfoy sorriu, e foi aproximando os lábios dos dela, sentindo o cheiro suave do vinho e vendo as pequenas marcas escuras nos olhos castanhos. Infelizmente, o elfo doméstico bateu na porta bem naquele momento, quebrando a concentração de Draco. Sem se mover, o rapaz gritou:

- Vá embora, estou ocupado.  
- Desculpe, senhor Malfoy. Mas um certo senhor Weasley insiste em falar com o senhor. – respondeu timidamente o elfo.

Draco soltou um grunhido, antes de se levantar, ajudando Hermione a fazer o mesmo:

- Vamos, Cinderella, parece que deu sua hora, a carruagem veio te buscar. Infelizmente, você vai ter que esperar um pouco mais pelo seu príncipe.

A amparando, ele foi até o hall, onde Ron o esperava. Ele se assustou quando viu a amiga cambaleante.

- Mione! O que você tem? Ta passando mal?  
- Calma, Weasley. Ela só bebeu duas taças de vinho e ficou assim.

Ron encarou Draco por um momento. Não gostava nem um pouco daquele sujeito, e não entendia mesmo porque a Mione tinha ido procurá-lo. Quase teve um ataque quando Ginny lhe contou que a Hermione estava lá com o Malfoy. De qualquer forma, aquilo não importava no momento.

- Eu vim ver se a Hermione precisava de alguma coisa, se queria alguma ajuda, mas parece que você já embebedou ela pra ajudar, né?  
- Não provoca – Draco mexeu com a franja, que caia em seu olho. – Como eu ia adivinhar que a menina não agüentava nem um copo de vinho? E se você quer ajudar, leva ela pra sua casa e pede pra sua irmã ou sua mãe ajudar ela a tomar um banho gelado, que ela logo melhora.

Ron apenas assentiu com a cabeça, pois não gostava de receber conselhos do Malfoy. Foi até a Hermione e tomou a posição de Draco, a amparando. Antes de saírem, no entanto, a garota voltou o corpo para o loiro, e sorriu:

- Obrigada Draco. Desculpa envolver você nisso.

Meio sem graça, ele acenou.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vai descansar.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, Ron foi com Hermione até a porta da frente, onde pode desaparatar para a Toca.  
Draco voltou para dentro da casa, olhando para os pés descalços. Aquela menina era doida. Tinha ido até ali que nem uma destrambelhada, se jogando em cima dele, porque tava chateada com o Potter... bebeu dois goles de vinho e ficou bêbada! Não é à toa que caiu na conversa mole do Potter...Tão tonta, tão ingênua...Ele suspirou sem querer.  
Voltou para frente da lareira, para terminar o vinho que tinha aberto.

- Tudo bem Mione? – Ron a olhava preocupado. Haviam acabado de aparatar diante da Toca.  
- Eu to bem, Ron. – ela sorriu levemente.- Obrigada por ter ido me buscar.

A garota o abraçou, fazendo-o corar um pouco. Mesmo depois do fim do namoro entre os dois, Ron ainda corava com as demonstrações de afeto da menina.

- Obrigada, mas eu queria que me fizesse mais um favor.

Ron a olhou, e achava que sabia o que ela ia pedir. Ela podia ter bebido a ponto de cambalear para andar, mas mesmo assim era óbvio que, um dos primeiros lugares onde Harry a procuraria seria na Toca.

- Não adianta Mione, não vou te deixar no seu apartamento sozinha, bêbada. Eu prometo que se o Harry estiver aí, eu não deixo ele falar contigo, até você querer.  
-Valeu Ron, mas eu queria mesmo que você me levasse para a casa dos meus pais. Você pode fazer isso?

Pensativo, ele a encarou. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo, ela conversar com a mãe, colo às vezes faz falta. Só não sabia qual seria a reação do pai dela, quando a encontrasse pendendo para os lados...  
Ela segurou a mão dele, meio desajeita por causa da bebida.

- Por favor Ron.

Ele assentiu. Logo ele teria que ir, pois na manhã seguinte teria que recomeçar os treinos. Suspirou. Ele, no fim das contas, não podia salvar ninguém ali. Novamente, o único salvador possível era o menino-que-sobreviveu.  
Mas, afinal das contas, onde está você Harry Potter?


	17. Sempre lá

Backstreet Boys - How Did I Fall In Love With You?  
Howie Dorough / Calum Maccoll / Andrew Fromm  
Remember when, we never needed each other  
**Lembra quando nunca precisávamos um do outro**

The best of friends like sister and brother  
**Os melhores amigos, como irmãos**

We understood we'd never be alone  
**Nós entendemos, nunca ficaríamos sozinhos**

Those days are gone, now I want you so much  
**Aqueles dias se foram, agora te quero muito**

The night is long and I need your touch  
**A noite é longa e eu preciso de seu toque**

Don't know what to say  
**Não sei o que dizer**

Never meant to feel this way  
**Nunca quis me sentir assim**

Don't wanna be alone tonight  
**Não quero estar sozinho hoje à noite**

Chorus  
What can I do to make you mine?  
**O que posso fazer para torná-la minha?**

Fallen so hard, so fast this time  
**Tão difícil, tão rápido desta vez**

What did I say, what did you do?  
**O que eu disse? O que você fez?**

How did I fall in love with you?  
**Como me apaixonei por você?**

I hear your voice and I start to tremble  
**Escuto sua voz e começo a tremer**

Brings back the child that I resemble  
**Traz de volta a criança que pareço**

I cannot pretend that we can still be friends  
**Não posso fingir que ainda podemos ser amigos**

Don't wanna be alone tonight  
**Não quero estar sozinho hoje à noite**

Chorus

Oh, I wanna say this right and it has to be tonight  
**Oh, quero dizer o certo e tem que ser hoje à noite**

Just need you to know  
**Apenas preciso que saiba**

I don't wanna live this life  
**Não quero viver esta vida**

I don't wanna say goodbye  
**Não quero dizer adeus**

With you I wanna spend the rest of my life  
**Com você quero passar o resto da minha vida**

Chorus

What can I do to make you mine?  
**O que posso fazer para torná-la minha?**

Fallen so hard, so fast this time  
**Tão difícil, tão rápido desta vez**

Everything's changed, we never knew...  
**Tudo mudou, nunca soubemos...**

Harry estava encostado no poste, olhando fixamente para uma janela, que tinha a luz apagada. Ora esfregava as mãos, ora as colocava nos bolsos, irriquieto. A estava esperando a horas. Ela ia voltar, uma hora tinha que voltar. E quando a luz acendesse, ele aparataria lá, pediria desculpas... Imploraria, se fosse necessário. Justo ele, que sempre fora um verdadeiro desastre com as garotas, agora bancando o cafajeste. E justamente com quem. Com a Hermione. Ela que sempre esteve lá, que sempre o ajudou.  
Ele não tinha escolha quanto a lutar contra Voldemort, somente ele poderia fazê-lo. Mas nada, nada exigia que Hermione estivesse lá, que ficasse firme ao seu lado. Ela poderia fazer como a maioria, esconder-se, esperando que Harry resolve-se tudo. No entanto ela se arriscou junto, quase morreu, como ele, em nome daquela amizade.  
E como ele retribuía? Brincando com os sentimentos dela. Fazendo-a sentir que fora um jogo, uma brincadeira. E isso não era verdade. Ele sentiu, foi real. Sempre a achara bonita, com os cabelos lanzudos, mesmo quando era dentuça. Tinha um rostinho delicado, e um jeito bonito de franzir as sobrancelhas... conforme ela foi crescendo, só foi ficando mais bonita. E daquele jeitinho dela, despretensioso, que podia não ser deslumbrante, mas era charmoso e sincero.  
Ele suspirou e olhou para o relógio. Será que ela ia voltar? Tinha falado com a Srª Weasley mais cedo, e ela não sabia nada sobre a Hermione. Não, não, ela ia voltar. Nunca ia deixar Bichento dormir tantas noites sozinho...E ele estaria esperando.  
Não sabia direito o que sentia... mas sabia que era algo forte, que não poderia perdê-la, de forma alguma. Desde que lera a carta do Ron, algo mudara para ele. Era como se existisse uma barreira, uma espécie de impedimento para ele realmente olhar para ela. Não tinha certeza se era pelo tempo da amizade, ou se pelo fato dela ter namorado Ron...

Sacudiu novamente a cabeça, Não interessava. O que deixou de fazer, de pensar, era coisa do passado. Não importava o porquê, mas o sentimento existia, estava ali com ele.

A culpa também existia, logicamente. Pensando nisso, ele sentou-se na beira da calçada, ainda olhando para a janela escura. Marian não devia ter sido incluída naquilo tudo, nunca deveria tê-la pedido em namoro, se mal sabia o que sentia, no final das contas. Ele parecia nunca aprender essas coisas, acontecera o mesmo com a Cho. Ele sentia-se todo apaixonado, sem ter idéia de quem ela realmente era.

Esfregou novamente as mãos, ajeitando as costas contra o poste. –Vamos, Mione, vamos. Chega, querida. Chega logo. Tenho tanto pra dizer pra você. – Ele tirou os óculos e os esfregou na blusa. – Preciso dizer o que senti quando nos abraçamos, quando nos beijamos... Preciso dizer tanta coisa...

Ele fechou os olhos, cansados pela vigília. Lembrava de quando Hermione consertou seus óculos no trem, a caminho de Hogwarts. Tudo era tão novo... eles eram tão crianças ainda. Lembrava das vozinha nervosa, em tantas broncas... Do medo que sentiu quando a viu paralisada no segundo ano. Da aventura juntos, com o vira-tempo... de como ela estava linda no Baile de Inverno! Ele sabia que o Ron gostava dela na época, e ele ainda gostava da Cho, mas de qualquer maneira foi impossível não sentir um pouco de inveja do Krum... A AD, que no fim das contas foi idéia dela... Ele suspirou profundamente, antes de olhar novamente para a janela do apartamento dela, esperançoso. Foram tantas coisas que era impossível lembrar. No momento final, ela estava lá também. Quem o retirou, desmaiado da residência dos Riddle fora ela e Ron. Pouco antes, quem o havia impedido de estuporar o Malfoy fora ela... ela que segurara seu braço e mostrara quando o loiro se voltara contra o pai... ela sempre foi mais sensível, mais capaz de enxergar as intenções e os sentimentos das pessoas.

Depois que a sombra de Voldemort se foi, e tudo foi calma, ela também estava lá. Estava junto com ele, quando finalmente ele foi buscar o pouco que tinha na casa dos Durleys, ela que havia dito várias verdades para seus tios e feito o Duda fugir de medo, quando o ameaçou com um soco (incrível como ela intimidou um brutamontes daquele). Foi tanta, tanta coisa. E a última noite... ela tinha marcas de travesseiro no rosto, os cabelos desgrenhados... e estava tão bonitinha, tão meiga. – Nem lembrei que existia a Marian, que eu a tinha pedido em namoro... Só pensei no quanto queria beijá-la... Será que isso é amor? E se não for, o que é então?

Cada vez era mais incômoda aquela janela escura. Estava esperando a tanto tempo, que parecia que ela nunca chegaria, que ele nunca teria a oportunidade de dizer o que estava ensaiando...

- Hermione Granger, EU AMO VOCÊ! – ele gritou para o vazio, antes de abaixar a cabeça.

- E eu odeio você, oh palhaço. Vê se cala a boca! – gritou um vizinho, irritado com o grito de Harry.

Ao invés de se zangar, ele sorriu, como imaginou que Hermione faria. Não importava se ela iria demorar... ele podia esperar, tinha esperado tanto tempo.

* * *

Ok, finalmente eu consegui deixar a fic no mesmo ponto em que eu deixei no Floreios e Borrões (onde eu escrevo como _Hermione Malfoy Potter). _A partir do próximo capítulo, esta fic será betada (finalmente! talvez assim parem de acontecer esses erros horríveis de português e de cronologia Oo). Peço desde já aplausos para minha beta-reader, Mariana, a Hgranger, que aceitou a difícil missão de betar esta fic interminável (ela começou a ser postada no Floreios há uns 2 anos, pelo menos!)

**Espero em breve contar com o capítulo 18 , obrigada pelos reviews... e claro, qnt mais melhor, né?? rsrs**


	18. Um recomeço

**Capítulo XVIII – Um recomeço**

Hermione deixou o banho, os cabelos ainda pingando água, enrolada em sua toalha.

Jogou-se na cama, do quarto que era dela quando morava com os pais. Viu a colcha verde-água clarinha, os vários livros que tinham ficado, pois não tinha espaço para todos em seu apartamento; os brinquedos de criança, as fotos, tanto fotos trouxas de sua família, quanto fotos mágicas, dela e seus vários amigos. Sem querer, buscava nelas os olhos e os sorrisos de Harry, sempre ao seu lado nas fotos.

Suspirou. Já não tinha mais lágrimas nos olhos, nem estava tonta pela bebida. Havia conversado muito com sua mãe desde que Ron a tinha deixado ali, e sentia-se melhor. Estalou os dedos com cuidado, pensando no comentário de sua mãe. _Mas uma garota que enfrentou tantas coisas, que sempre foi corajosa, vai se acovardar agora?_

Sorriu, mordendo o lábio. Era verdade que ainda doía, mas não tanto quando antes, e cada vez doeria menos. Draco tinha razão, tudo passa. E de certa forma, estava livre. Por muito tempo, tinha ficado devotada a Harry, mentindo para si mesma quando dizia que só o via como amigo. Agora, pelo menos, estava livre daquele sentimento de culpa. Chegou até mesmo a, maliciosamente, pensar que quem se sentia culpado agora era Harry.

- Nossa, estou andando demais com o Malfoy! – ela disse alto. – Estou ficando com o humor negro dele.

Tranqüilamente, ela recostou-se nas almofadas e dormiu. Um sono sem sonhos, calmo, embora um pouco dolorido. Finalmente havia colocado a cabeça no lugar, e tomado uma decisão adulta. Finalmente, sentia-se livre.

&

Harry madrugou no Ministério. Estava com olheiras, pela noite passada em claro, as roupas amassadas e a barba começando a despontar. Havia ficado a noite toda diante do apartamento de Hermione, mesmo depois que se deu conta de que ela não voltaria. Assim que sua entrada no Ministério foi permitida, ele entrou e passou a esperá-la na sala de aula.

Seus olhos pareciam cheios de areia, mas tinha de vê-la, falar com ela, mesmo que ela não quisesse falar com ele. Sabia que ela devia odiá-lo naquele momento, mas ele mesmo se odiaria muito mais se não fizesse nada. Pelo cansaço, várias vezes ele fechou e abriu os olhos, lutando para permanecer acordado. Em uma dessas vezes, ele viu a sombra de alguém abaixado diante de si, colocando a mão sobre sua testa, como se medisse sua temperatura.

- Harry, você está bem? – Hermione perguntou doce.

Harry sentiu-se imediatamente desperto quando ouviu a voz. Segurou a mão dela entre as suas, ansioso pelo contato.

- Mione...

- Harry, o que houve com você, parece doente. Quer que eu te leve para a enfermaria?

Harry fez que não com a cabeça, tentando falar mas gaguejando. Hermione sentou-se na cadeira ao lado dele, acomodando seu material na mesa, esperando que ele soltasse sua mão, mas ele não o fez.

- Mione, me perdoa, eu fui um idiota, me perdoa...

Hermione sorriu.

- Foi um idiota mesmo. Mas eu também fui, então acho que te desculpo.

Harry arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Ela parecia tão calma, tão serena. Ele estava preparado, talvez até quisesse ouvir umas boas verdades, para se sentir melhor. No entanto, lá estava ela, ainda sua melhor amiga, sorrindo pra ele. Mais uma vez, ele sentiu a sensação de se odiar profundamente.

- Eu amo você, Hermione, amo você...

Hermione tapou os lábios dele com a mão livre.

- Também te amo, Harry. Mas acho que temos que tomar cuidado, sobre que tipo de amor estamos falando. – ela não deixou que ele a interrompesse – Vou ser sincera, doeu muito o que aconteceu no domingo, mas a verdade é que não posso ser hipócrita. Antes do sábado à noite, não havia nada entre nós dois, além de amizade, e eu sabia que você estava gostando da Marian. – Harry tentou novamente falar, sendo novamente calado por ela. – E digo que não posso ser hipócrita, porque também não estou sozinha.

Os olhos verde-esmeralda brilharam terrivelmente tristes. Na verdade, ele tinha mesmo esquecido que a Hermione estava com o Malfoy.

- Vo- você e o Malfoy...

- Não sei, Harry, não sei. Não sei como estamos, se estamos, mas não é melhor resolvermos nossas situações, antes de pensarmos em nós dois como mais do que amigos?

- Mi, eu amo você, queroestarcontigonãoqueroninguém...

- Calma! Calma! Harry, se você não fosse tão importante na minha vida, talvez eu tratasse isso de uma maneira diferente, mas agora, eu só posso te perguntar, como você tem tanta certeza que me ama, que quer estar só comigo, se na sexta você sentia isso pela Marian?

Sem graça por estar parecendo volúvel, Harry olhou para baixo.

- Tudo bem Harry. Acho melhor continuarmos sendo amigos, até termos certeza do que sentimos um pelo outro. Pra mim também foi tudo muito rápido. E a Ginny me disse algo que não posso esquecer, "a amizade é mais importante".

Harry umedeceu os lábios com a língua, soltando a mão dela.

- E enquanto isso, fazemos o quê? – a voz dele estava baixa.

- Acho melhor, você primeiro ter certeza do que sentia ou sente pela Marian, e eu pelo Draco, antes de tentarmos algo entre nós dois.

- Você quer dizer que vai continuar ficando com aquele...

- Não sei, Harry, não sei. Mas vamos fazer uma coisa? Não vamos nos magoar. Se você ficar com a Marian, ou eu com o Draco, não vamos fazer isso em frente um ao outro. E, se um de nós tiver certeza do que sente, seja um pelo outro, seja por alguém mais, vamos falar, sim? Nossa amizade é tão linda, vamos preservá-la, ok?

Harry a abraçou, repetindo diversas vezes que a amava. Hermione também o abraçou, feliz por não estar mais brava com ele. Também o amava.

Da porta da classe, Draco observava os dois se abraçando, mas só pôde ouvir os "eu te amo". O Santo Potter consegue novamente. – ele pensava. – Não importa o tamanho da bobagem, ele sempre se sai bem. Não importa o quanto ele a tenha humilhado, ignorado, ela se joga nos braços dele como se fosse um robozinho programado. Com mil raios, porque foi que eu resolvi fazer este maldito curso? Para poder passar mais tempo vendo o Cicatriz se dando bem sem fazer nada, e eu me ferrando, não importa o quanto tente fazer tudo direito?

Ele voltou-se e saiu, não se importando com o barulho que a porta fez quando ele se desencostou. Que fossem todos para o inferno, o Potter, o Ministério, a maldita sangue-ruim!

* * *

capítulo betado pela Mariana (hgranger), a quem eu deixo minha gratidão e carinho aqui

Obrigada pelos reviews , e, como estou em uma fase difícil para escrever, vou deixar uma pequena chantagem, para me incentivar a continuar escrevendo... Ou seja, comentem! rsrsrsrsr


End file.
